Como um dia de Verão
by NMantovani
Summary: A Grande Guerra Bruxa esta em seu auge, pessoas morrem a todo momento. Aquele que não deve ser nomeado é conhecido e temido em toda a Inglaterra, mas existe algo que ele quer e existe uma pessoa que pode dar a ele. Rabicho vê na possibilidade de cair nas boas graças do Lorde das trevas, mas nem ele pode ignorar anos de amizade, ou pode?
1. O Paraíso Perdido

Como hei de comparar-te a um dia de verão?

És muito mais amável e mais amena:

Os ventos sopram os doces botões de maio,

E o verão finda antes que possamos começá-lo:

Por vezes, o sol lança seus cálidos raios,

Ou esconde o rosto dourado sob a névoa;

E tudo que é belo um dia acaba,

Seja pelo acaso ou por sua natureza;

Mas teu eterno verão jamais se extingue,

Nem perde o frescor que só tu possuis;

Nem a Morte virá arrastar-te sob a sombra,

Quando os versos te elevarem à eternidade:

Enquanto a humanidade puder respirar e ver,

Viverá meu canto, e ele te fará viver.

_Soneto XVIII - William Shakespeare - Tradução Thereza Christina Roque da Motta_

**Capitulo 1 - O Paraíso Perdido**

\- James só vem, sim? - disse o rapaz na lareira. Ele parecia extremamente nervoso, hora ou outra olhava para trás e desapareceu - Preciso de você, urgente!

\- Pa, pa, pa, pa - menininho, vestindo um macacão felpudo verde combinando com os olhos, veio andando com um gengibre de quem acabou de aprender a fazer o que fez. James instintivamente abriu os braços para pegar o garotinho e continuar a dizer "pa pa".

\- Eu não posso, Wormtail - disse James segurando Harry - Você sabe que eu não posso sair daqui - ele indica o menino que tenta agarrar os óculos do pai agora - Me diga que aconteceu? Eu posso falar com o Sirius, ele vai ficar aí em um instante ...

\- NÃO - Peter gritou assustando James e Harry, este último se abraçou um pouco nos braços do pai - Preciso de você, James, você promete ... nós prometemos ... nós cuidamos de outros ... Já não basta, Moony você também? Depois que eu fiz por você ... eu preciso ...

Calma! - disse James assustado - Fique calmo, eu vou, ok? Eu vou, tão preciso falar com Lily antes.

Peter sumiu novamente na lareira e voltou, mais histórico ainda.

\- Só venha rápido, por favor - disse já sumindo da lareira.

James está preocupado, ainda com Harry no colo. Saiu pela sala, pegando o seu espelho que jazia sobre o aparador. Harry olha insistentemente para o rosto dele, parecendo entender o que estava acontecendo. James o ajeitou no colo, encostando uma bochecha do menino nos seus lábios. O garotinho ou encarou com uma testinha franzida.

\- Papai tem que sair, Harry, você cuida da mamãe para mim? - disse James tentando não soar tão preocupado. Harry deve ter entendido uma palavra mamãe, porque ele começou a chamar por ela, em sua fala quase cantada. Lily? - ele disse em um tom de voz mais urgente e por cima dos "ma ma" de Harry.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Lily saiu da cozinha parecendo preocupada. O coração de James disparou, como sempre que era pego de surpresa por Lily, ele ainda não acreditava que estavam juntos. Ele não acreditava na sorte de encontrar o amor de sua vida e se casar com ele. James ainda enxerga como o garoto que está nos tempos de Hogwarts sempre que olha para os olhos de Lily, jovem, apaixonada, um mercê dela. - James? - Lily continuou, o despertando.

\- Peter – disse James passando Harry para ela – Me chamou, estava nervoso, quer que eu vá encontra-lo.

\- E porque você ainda está aqui? - Lily questionou franzido a testa. Harry encostou no ombro dela, se aconchegando, o dedo enfiado na boca, demonstrando cansaço. Mas James sabia que ele ainda não estava pronto para dormir, provavelmente relutaria com o sono, da sua maneira teimosa, que sempre fazia James rir.

\- Não posso deixar vocês sozinhos aqui – disse James passando a mão pelos cabelos – Estava pensando e espelhar Sirius, pedir para que ele fique com vocês.

\- Estamos seguros, meu amor – disse Lily pondo a mão no rosto dele – Se Peter estiver em perigo é melhor que Sirius esteja com você do que aqui.

\- Lily... – James gemeu. O medo corroendo seu estomago, não gostava da ideia de deixar Lily e Harry, mas também não gostava de deixar Peter sozinho. As palavras do seu amigo estavam rodeando sua mente. "Depois de tudo que fiz por você". James havia pedido muito para Peter, havia colocado muito nas costas de um dos seus melhores amigos, ele sabia que era um fardo pesado, mas mesmo assim fizera, entregara Lily e Harry, seus bens mais preciosos, a cuidado dele. O mínimo que Peter merecia era a total atenção de James, não poderia abandoná-lo, não depois de tudo que fizera. Wormtail tinha razão, James o devia isso, isso e muito mais, na verdade.

\- James – Lily o retirou da sua espiral de culpa. Ela a encarou enquanto ela dizia com o semblante sério e prático - Enquanto Peter estiver seguro, estaremos seguros. Ele é a prioridade. - Lily tentou sorrir. - Ficaremos bem, prometo. - James identificou coragem na voz dela e um pouco de preocupação, mas ela continuou firme - Leve Sirius com você, por favor – Afinal a preocupação era com ele.

\- Certo – James disse suspirando - Você está certa, como sempre. Eu vou – James virou-se para o espelho que estava nas suas mãos - Sirius Black.

O rosto de Sirius apareceu quase que imediatamente. Tinha um resto de um sorriso no rosto, como se tivesse sido interrompido no início de uma piada, mas este desapareceu completamente ao olhar para James, assumindo no lugar um semblante preocupado.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Prongs? - disse ele – Harry está bem? Lily?

\- Estão bem. – disse James nervoso , por cima dos "Pad" que Harry exclamava feliz – Peter me chamou via flu, ele quer que vá até lá.

\- Eu vou - Sirius replicou, parecendo se levantar de algum lugar onde estivesse sentado.

\- Ele quer que eu vá - disse James balançando a cabeça. Parando o amigo. - Me pareceu muito nervoso, acho, acho que ele quer falar comigo.

\- Ah, qual é - Resmungou Sirius um pouco irritado – Ele sabe que você não pode sair daí.

\- Harry não pode sair daqui, Pads – corrigiu James passando a mão pelos cabelos, um ato cada vez mais ligado a preocupação do que a sua vaidade como antes – Eu devo isso a ele. Eu... eu vou. Eu só queria que fosse comigo, se ele estiver correndo perigo...

\- E Lily? - Sirius respondeu.

James olhou para a esposa, ela assentiu séria. Ele sabia que ela podia se cuidar, melhor que ele, inclusive. Lily era uma bruxa poderosa. Haviam se safado de Voldemort por três vezes a final, isso era algo que não se poderia dizer de qualquer um.

\- Lily vai ficar bem – respondeu James voltando o olhar para seu amigo – Enquanto Peter estiver seguro, eles estarão seguros – ele ecoou a frase que ela havia dito minutos antes.

\- Certo – Sirius deu um meio sorriso – Te encontro em dois minutos nas divisas – Com isso o rapaz sumiu do espelho.

James não demorou um átimo antes de colocar o espelho nas mãos de Lily, e dar um beijo na testa dela.

\- Se acontecer alguma coisa chame por Sirius – ele disse.

\- Não vai acontecer nada – ela disse, mas mesmo assim abraçou o espelho contra o peito - Você também se...

\- Eu te chamo – James concordou e deu um beijo em Harry – Se comporte campeão enquanto papai não volta, cuide da mamãe para mim sim.

Harry sorriu e respondeu com seu costumeiro "papa". James pareceu satisfeito, pois bagunçou o cabelo dele e de um último beijo em Lily antes de disparar pela porta a fora.

James enxergou uma figura no canto da viela fétida, provavelmente só viu porque sabia onde procurar, a figura parecia fundir-se com o cenário. Ele segurou sua vontade de correr, queria ir embora, queria voltar para casa, certificar que Lily e Harry estavam bem, mas ao mesmo tempo queria ver o rosto de um dos seus amigos mais queridos, queria ter certeza que Peter estava bem, a segurança de Peter era a sua segurança, seus medos o seu medo, eles estavam tão ligados agora quanto possível, James dependia de Peter como nunca dependeu de ninguém antes.

Ele fez um pouco de barulho maior do que necessário ao se aproximar, sabia que chegar em alguém em vigilância muito silenciosamente poderia acabar com uma varinha colada em sua garganta se não comum feitiço em seu peito.

\- Corri o perímetro - disse Sirius sem nem olhar para trás - As defesas estão de pé.

James tinha vários amigos, ele sempre fora o que costumava-se chamar de Popular. Mas somente quatro (cinco, se contasse LIly, e ele contava) eram seus Amigos, com o "a" maiúsculo. James os conhecia como a palma de sua mão, ele adivinhava o que os outros achariam sobre um assunto ou até mesmo o que eles diriam sobre algo, se amigos são a Família que escolhemos, então Peter, Remus e Sirius eram seus irmãos. Mas havia um, dentre todos, que a conexão era diferente. Ele e Sirius não precisavam dizer nada em voz alta, eles simplesmente sabiam o que o outro sentiam, eles coordenavam ataques, eles cuidavam cada um da retaguarda d'outro, sem se quer planejar isso. Se os marotos eram irmãos, Sirius era seu gêmeo univitelino, a outra parte, outra pessoa feita do mesmo material que James. Portanto, não era a toa que Sirius soubesse que era James que havia chegado, ou que soubesse o que ele iria perguntar. Ele simplesmente sabia. Como os pássaros que se direcionam ao sul no inverso, James sempre se direcionaria a Sirius, e vice-versa.

\- Peter? - James respondeu com uma pergunta.

\- Não chequei – Sirius olhou para trás com a testa franzida – Ainda sem a capa?

James apenas assentiu, sentia falta de sua capa, mas não era o momento para lamentações.

\- Vou entrar. - Ele disse e sentiu Sirius concordando, entendendo o sentido implícito de James, que dizia: "Me cubra" - Fique de olho no espelho. O outro par está com Lily.

Sirius levantou o seu par de espelho mostrando-o a James, o rapaz sentiu-se satisfeito. Ele bateu com a varinha na porta de lata. O esconderijo de Peter ficava em Clapham, um bairro trouxa em Londres, sobre o disfarce de um porão em uma pensão antiga. O porão era encantado contra a investigação de trouxas, que não veriam a porta, Sirius fora o responsável por isso, anos de convivência com seu pai o permitiram aprender este tipo de feitiço.

Já contra bruxos o portão era enfeitiçado, por uma senha, somente quem soubesse poderia entrar, além disso, qualquer entrada soaria um alarme aqui e no esconderijo de Sirius. A porta só se abria mediante a apenas duas senhas combinadas com as respectivas varinhas de seus donos. Os únicos capazes de abrir aquela porta seriam James e Sirius (Remus havia sido excluído, apesar da relutância de James quanto a isso). Nem Peter seria capaz de abrir aquela porta, isso para que não sofresse ameaças ou uma maldição Imperius o acometesse. Peter tinha outra entrada, lateral, onde somente um rato poderia passar.  
Era seguro, era o melhor que qualquer um poderia fazer.

\- Eu, Prongs, juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom – James sussurrou com a varinha apontada para porta. O velho lema deles emitiu um brilho suave na porta e ele ouviu vários cliques, das fechaduras se destravando. - Peter – James sussurrou quando já estava entrando, sentiu Sirius atrás de si fechando novamente a porta e a trancando – Wormtail, sou eu, James.

Ele desceu as escadas silenciosamente, Sirius vinha logo atrás anormalmente quieto. James sentiu um aperto na boca do estomago, um medo o atingiu, onde estava Peter? Será que James havia chegado tarde demais? Será que ele negligenciara Peter? Logo Peter, que havia feito tanto por ele.

\- Peter – James chamou novamente. A varinha erguida e apertada na mão direita.

\- James. Aqui – a voz tremida lhe respondeu de volta, de algum lugar adiante.

\- Graças a Merlim – James ouviu Sirius sussurrando, James também suspirou de alivio, suas mãos estavam suando e ele só tinha tomado conhecimento disso depois de ouvir a voz de Peter. James se adiantou ainda com a varinha em punho, mas seu coração voltava ao compasso normal.

O esconderijo de Peter parecia um loft pequeno. Um espaço onde havia a cozinha. Uma geladeira estilo antigo, muito parecida com as usadas nos anos cinquenta, algum dia deveria ter sido azul clara, mas a ferrugem já estava tomando conta, na pia a louça de alguns dias jazia suja. Logo após a área da cozinha viria um misto de sala e quarto. Uma cama de ferro ocupava parte do espaço. Assim como um sofá pequeno com jeito de desconfortável, em um cinza puído, e uma poltrona no florido mais feio que James já havia visto. Ao lado do velho rádio, haviam duas portas, uma era um armário pequeno, e a outra, levava ao banheiro, e foi de lá que Peter saiu.

Estava bem vestido, vestes bruxas creme caiam um pouco grandes a sua volta, fazendo James perceber como o amigo havia emagrecido nos últimos meses. Sirius fez um muxoxo, provavelmente percebendo que a urgência não era tão urgente assim. Mas James estranhou, Peter estava nervoso, mais nervoso que o normal, suas mãos não paravam quietas, ele mordia os lábios e desviava o olhar de James a todo minuto. James começou a se sentir inquieto também.

\- O que aconteceu, Peter? - disse James nervoso, ele olhou sobre o ombro de Peter com a testa franzida. Peter não respondeu. - Alguém te ameaçou? Descobriram seu endereço? O que você tinha para me falar?  
Peter continuou em silencio, seus olhos buscando qualquer coisa exceto os olhos de James.

\- Peter? - James questionou novamente, ele sentiu Sirius encostando do seu lado, a varinha em punho estava em riste, diferentemente de James que a sustentava para baixo, frouxa. - O que aconteceu?

Peter olhou para ele, depois olhou para Sirius e a varinha dele. James estranhou, um peso no estomago o atingiu.

\- Não aconteceu nada, não é mesmo? - James não esperou ele responder - Você quer deixar de ser o fiel do segredo? - Perguntou ele em um quase um sussurro.

\- Isso – disse Peter quase animado demais. Depois seu rosto caiu para uma máscara de pesar e tristeza – Me perdoa James, mas não posso fazer isso...

\- Por que? - Sirius rugiu bravo - É James, Peter, James, seu melhor amigo...

\- Sirius! – disse James em um suspiro – Ele tem o direito, não posso empurrar isso para ele... Não posso pedir para que ele arrisque a vida por mim.

\- Por que não? - Sirius rugiu novamente, Peter encolheu e James olhou para seu melhor amigo frustrado, Sirius aparentemente não gostou da repreensão silenciosa porque virou sua ira para James – Era suposto sermos melhores amigos, nós defendemos uns aos outros, você morreria por ele, qualquer um de nós morreria por ele. Por que ele não pode guardar o segredo?

\- Faremos a troca – disse James olhando para Peter muito sério - Serei o novo fiel do segredo, não deveria ter colocado você nisso, em primeiro lugar, nenhum de vocês.

\- Prongs... – disse Sirius nervoso.

\- Pads, é justo. Faremos o feitiço. Vamos hoje mesmo para Godric's Hollow, tenho certeza que Lily concordara. Assim fica tudo bem para você, Wormtail?

Mas antes que Peter respondesse uma voz veio de dentro da jaqueta de Sirius:

\- James! James! - Sirius pegou o espelho e encarou os olhos verdes desesperados de Lily – É ele. Ele está aqui.

Sirius estava de boca aberta tentando absorver o que estava acontecendo, enquanto o espelho ficava escuro novamente. James sentiu sua espinha gelar, ele encarava o espelho na mão de Sirius, esperando que Lily aparecesse novamente. Sirius se recuperou mais rápido que James, pois foi o seu grito que o despertou:

\- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? - Sirius apontava a varinha para Peter, a raiva exalando pelos seus olhos cinzas. Peter tremia nervoso e gaguejava coisas incoerentes. James sentiu seu estomago despencar ao tomar consciência do que havia ocorrido.

"Peter nos traiu" - ele pensou amargamente - "ele nos traiu, ele contou para Voldemort onde Lily esta. Onde Harry está."

\- Lily – James gemeu. E ignorando Peter e Sirius, saiu em disparada pela porta – Por favor, a Lily não, o Harry não, meu menino, meu menininho. Não a Lily – ele implorava baixinho, sentindo-se doente, ele só corria, direto para a zona onde a aparatação passava a ser permitida.

James ouviu um grito, alguém chamava seu nome, era Sirius que logo se juntou a ele. Ele não disse nada, não precisava. Sirius apertou sua mão no braço de James, ele parou, olhou para os olhos cinzas de seu melhor amigo, ele enxergou pânico ali, deveria ser o mesmo pânico que o dominava. Sirius falou alguma coisa que James não processou corretamente, então sentiu seu estomago apertando. Sirius estava aparatando com ele.

Eles chegaram na praça de Godrics Hollow, era dia das bruxas, várias crianças fantasiadas olhavam para o céu, nem percebendo a chegada de dois homens repentinamente. James ainda estava tentando se localizar, quando Sirius olhou para o céu, sua respiração parou atraindo James a olhar a mesma coisa. Na noite fria, no céu sem estrelas, a marca negra brilhava doentiamente verde, a cobra saindo do crânio parecia zombar dele - "Tarde demais, James" - ela parecia sibilar.

James correu, torcendo que a marca não estivesse na sua casa, torcendo para que fosse um sonho. Sirius vinha logo atrás dele, ele sabia e agradecia por isso, mas ele não esperou por seu amigo, ele não esperou por nada que não fosse que sua esposa e filho estivessem vivos. Seu coração gelava de imaginar o pior. Quanto mais perto da sua casa ele chegava, mais medo ele sentia, a Marca Negra se aproximava junto, não demorou muito para ele ter a certeza que ela estava sob sua casa. James parou, escorregando no cascalho, a porta estava aberta, escancarada.

James podia se sentir tremendo, quando ele ergueu a varinha a sua frente ele podia se ver tremendo, mas ele entrou porta a dentro. Não havia sinal de luta. Nada fora do lugar, apenas silêncio. A esperança de James aumentou, talvez Lily tenha conseguido fugir. Ele entrou, sem fazer barulho, segurando a vontade de gritar por Lily. Com um breve olhar pelo térreo ele decidiu subir, nada estava mexido ou diferente por ali.

Ele subiu, os degraus rangendo levemente sob seus passos. Sirius, que havia estado atrás dele, foi para o outro lado, provavelmente checar a sala e a cozinha. James subiu em passos rápidos, mas silenciosos. Cada respiro uma prece - "Eles estão bem". Assim que chegou ao topo, porém, toda a sua esperança havia desvanecido, um vento frio vindo do lado direto chamou a atenção e lá, sob o brilho esverdeado da marca negra, onde deveria estar o quarto de Harry, havia apenas um amontoado de escombros.

A respiração de James ficou lenta e espaçada, como se fosse difícil se manter respirando. Ele viu a porta destruída, caixas esparramadas, que antes deveriam estar bloqueando a porta, o berço de Harry coberto por parte do telhado, o mobile quebrado no chão, perto de um amontoado de cabelos acaju. Então ele viu Lily, caída no chão, os olhos verdes abertos, refletindo a marca negra. Seus lábios entreabertos no que provavelmente foi seu último suspiro.

James gritou. Um grito de dor, gritou pelo nome dela. Largando a varinha ele foi em direção a ela, tropeçando, caindo em meio aos escombros. Suas mãos a alcançaram, seus pés escorregaram em algum brinquedo de Harry e ele caiu, meio estatelado, as mãos procurando o pulso de Lily. James não conseguia enxergar, e só assim ele percebeu que estava chorando, ele segurou a mão frouxa de Lily.

\- Acorda, Lily, acorda, meu amor, por favor... - ele balbuciava enquanto tentava sacudi-la.

\- James? - ele ouviu a voz de Sirius atrás dele.

\- Sirius, me ajude – ele disse ainda tentando acordar Lily – Precisamos levá-la para St. Mungus.

\- Prongs. Não adianta, chegamos... chegamos tarde. Ela esta...

\- Não diga! - James virou para Sirius bravo e encarou o amigo, Sirius chorava e olhava para ele com pena. Isso irritou James demais, mas ele não tinha tempo, então virou para Lily, os olhos dela permaneciam abertos, mas o verde esmeralda não brilhava mais, estava sem vida. James sentiu como se tivessem arrancado seu coração, uma dor o atingiu tão forte que ele perdeu o ar. A consciência da morte de LIly o atingiu com força, deixando vazio.

James chorou, urrou de dor, ele abraçou Lily, deixando suas lágrimas rolarem sobre o torço frio dela. James quis morrer, queria ir junto, ele pediu para ir junto. Ele nem sentiu quando Sirius se aproximou e fechou os olhos de Lily, ele não sentiu o amigo colocando a mão sobre seu ombro, ele não sentiu mais nada, e duvidava que um dia voltaria a sentir.

Sirius ficou um tempo ao seu lado, o aperto firme em seu ombro, servindo de ancora, a única parte de James ligada ao mundo real onde nem tudo era dor e vazio. Então Sirius partiu, seu aperto não mais existia no ombro de James, e ele sentiu falta. James ficou com medo, medo de ficar sozinho, ele sempre tivera medo da solidão, nunca gostou muito dela, e naquele momento, com o corpo frio de Lily em seus braços, a falta de um contato humano vivo quase o fez cair em desespero.

\- James! - Sirius gritou.

James olhou para onde ele estava, de pé perto do berço, estava tentando tirar os pedaços do telhado de lá, e mais uma verdade o atingiu, Harry. O corpo do seu garotinho deveria estar naquele berço, já que não estava em nenhum outro lugar. James achou que morreria, não queria ver o corpo sem vida de Harry, não podia fazer isso, não outro par de olhos verdes sem vida.

\- James – Sirius gritou novamente, tentando tirar os escombros mais rápido - Preciso de ajuda aqui, companheiro.

James balançou a cabeça negando, voltando a chorar, ele se balançava para frente e para trás, como um bicho ferido, e negava com a cabeça, balbuciando "nãos" doloridos. Sirius bufou, mas não disse mais nada, ele tirava os entulhos sem parar. Até que ele parou:

\- Harry! – gritou Sirius – Graças a Merlim, Harry, venha cá, bebê!

Então James ouviu o som que ele jamais achou que ouviria novamente. Um choro forte e assustado do seu filho. Os olhos de James foram atraídos de novo para Sirius, ele parou assustado, com medo que tivesse sido enganado. Mas então viu Sirius resgatar do berço um menininho, os cabelos pretos estavam esbranquiçados de pó e já não podia se ver a cor de sua roupinha flanelada, mas ele chorava a plenos pulmões, reivindicando sua vida.

Harry nunca havia sido um bebê muito choroso, chorava quando estava com fome, obviamente, e a época do nascimento dos dentes havia sido particularmente difícil. Mas fora isso, Harry era um bebe alegre e silencioso, se acordava cedo demais, ele esperava pelos pais se entretendo sozinho, se caia ou batia parte do corpo em algum lugar seus olhos enxiam de lágrimas, mas ele experimentava, se não doía mais ele continuava a fazer o que estava fazendo antes. Então James raramente ouvia-o chorar daquele jeito, e em outras condições ele estaria assustado com o choro dolorido, mas agora ele não tinha reação, ele sabia que era o filho, mas tinha medo de acreditar mesmo assim.

Sirius deu beijo no menininho que se aconchegou no ombro dele chorando e agarrando com toda força o casaco do padrinho. - Ele está com medo – Pensou, James. Mas mesmo assim não conseguia esboçar reação.

\- Shiu – disse Sirius em uma voz suave, enquanto esfregava as costas de Harry – Está tudo bem agora, Harry, tudo bem!

Harry foi parando de chorar, ele só emitia suspiros trêmulos. James ainda olhava para ele incrédulo, então Harry fixou seus olhos em James, os olhos verdes pareciam dois pires de tão grandes, e aquosos, James não gostava daquela visão. O menino pareceu confuso por um momento quase temeroso, mas assim que pareceu de fato perceber que James era seu pai ele começou a se contorcer no colo de Sirius, os braços estendidos em direção a James, murmurando baixinho. Sirius pareceu perceber a inquietação do menino, pois também olhou para trás direto nos olhos de James.

\- Ele está vivo, Prongs - Sirius disse em um sorriso quase maníaco – Merlim, não sei como, mas ele está vivo. Harry está vivo.

James ainda não havia saído do seu choque, o corpo de Lily deitado em seu colo. Ele se sentia uma bagunça, como se tivesse decido muito rápido em um dos carrilhões de Gringotes, ele se sentia vazio e com vertigem, nada parecia certo até que a decida parou bruscamente, Harry fez a decida parar e agora ele sabia que não estava mais caindo, mas algo havia se perdido nesta descida vertiginosa. Ele colocou Lily carinhosamente no chão e estendeu o braço lentamente para Sirius, pronto para segurar Harry.

Sirius sorriu animado, provavelmente por James demonstrar alguma reação que não fosse chorar ou gritar. Ele se encaminhou com cuidado, com Harry em seus braços ele não correria o risco de tropeçar em alguma coisa. Mas um grito no andar debaixo fez Sirius parar, os dois olharam para a porta. A varinha de Sirius subindo por puro extinto.

Eles ouviram passos apressados pela escada, quem quer que estivesse vindo não tinha medo de ser descoberto, e provavelmente conhecia James e Lily, pois gritava por eles a pleno pulmões. O rosto aflito de Remus apareceu na porta, os cabelos castanhos, geralmente arrumados estavam uma bagunça, a barba por fazer e uma série nova de cicatrizes salientavam em seu desespero, Remus nunca havia parecido tão selvagem.

Os olhos dele logo encontraram os de James, e ele parou quase chegando no batente da porta. Um sorriso genuíno e aliviado apareceu brevemente em seus lábios, mas foi passageiro, James percebeu que agora ele olhava para Lily, deitada no chão na sua frente. Remus olhou para ele novamente como se não acreditasse em algo, provavelmente que Lily havia morrido ou que James ainda estivesse vivo.

\- Moony, você nos assustou. – Sirius disse abaixando a varinha e arrumando Harry em seu colo. Harry voltara a ficar quieto, ainda agarrado ao padrinho, olhava atento para todos ao seu redor.

Remus pareceu perceber Sirius pela primeira vez, pois seu olhar incrédulo foi direcionado ao amigo. James poderia admitir que Remus parecia tão chocado quanto ele. Mas seu rosto foi de incredulidade, para alivio e logo em seguida para raiva, completa e pura, assustando até mesmo James.

\- Me dê Harry, Black – disse ele estendendo a varinha na direção de Sirius – Largue a varinha e me dê Harry.

Sirius parecia embasbacado, ele instintivamente apertou Harry mais em seu colo. James olhava para os dois como se assistisse uma partida de tênis.

\- Me dê Harry, agora, Sirius, ou vou te azarar – Remus disse entredentes.

\- Ta maluco, Moony? – Sirius disse confuso se afastando, seus passos cuidadosos o levaram para trás e sua varinha foi levantada com a mira em Remus – O que deu em você?

Remus jogou uma maldição silenciosa na direção de Sirius, a maldição explodiu algo atrás do ombro direito dele. Por mais que tenha passado longe de Harry isso deixou Sirius irado e James alarmado, ele procurou a varinha perto dele, mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum.

\- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU, LUPIN? - Sirius gritou assustando Harry, que voltou a chorar - Você poderia ter ferido Harry - ele abaixou a voz enquanto sacodia o menininho de leve . – O que deu em você?

\- O que me deu? - Remus disse de uma maneira muito insana – Aparentemente a porcaria de Voldemort foi embora, estão todos pirando, eu chego aqui e tem a merda de uma marca negra lá fora e Lily... Merlim, Lily está morta – Remus começou a chorar – E você é a porra do fiel do segredo. Isso refresca sua memória? Você deveria estar protegendo esta casa e se... Se Voldemort veio aqui então o que diabos você é se não o maldito traidor?

James gelou, eles não haviam contado a Remus sobre a mudança, e o que era pior, Remus estava certo, havia um traidor, não era Sirius, mas também não era Remus, como eles haviam imaginado.

\- Ah, merda! - Sirius resmunou nervoso – Moony, não é nada disso que você está pensando...

\- Claro que não. Este buraco no teto é redecoração? Você não vai levar Harry. Eu não vou deixar – disse Remus bravo.

\- Sirius não era o fiel do segredo – James disse baixinho, sua voz saiu estranha, quase baixa demais, sua garganta raspava e doía, como se estivesse ferida. Mas mesmo assim, Sirius e Remus pareceram o ouvir, pois ambos viraram para ele assustados. James pigarreou na tentativa de melhorar a voz – Sirius nunca foi o fiel do segredo. Peter era, nós trocamos

Remus olhava de um para outro incrédulo, James quase podia ver ele tentando encaixar as peças, ele se sentiu extremamente culpado. Haviam desconfiado de Remus, Sirius, principalmente, mas James tinha se deixado convencer. Não contaram a ele nada, obviamente deram acesso a Remus a casa, mas ele não andava frequentando ultimamente, ele havia sumido, estava cada vez mais distante. Vê-lo ali era uma surpresa.

\- Peter? - Remus gemeu. - Mas Sirius me deu o endereço. Dumbledore disse que Sirius era o fiel... Não pode ser Peter.

James sinalizou com um aceno. Seus olhos doíam de tanto chorar, mas as lágrimas pinicaram novamente, não sentiu raiva, sabia que chegaria o momento que sentiria, mas não era este agora. Ele não conseguia sentir mais nada a não ser tristeza e culpa. A escolha de Peter era sua culpa, a morte de Lily era sua culpa.

\- Não te contamos. Não contamos para ninguém, na verdade – sussurrou Sirius com pesar – A culpa é minha, eu achei que eu era muito obvio, eu sugeri Peter – a voz de Sirius aumentou e ficou cheia de ódio incrustrado – Afinal quem desconfiaria do jovem Peter? O mais sem talento, o maroto medíocre. Achei que estava sendo tão genial – Sirius também parecia maníaco - Eles viriam atrás de mim e Peter estaria a salvo, James e Lily estariam a salvo... Voldemort nunca desconfiaria de Peter... Claro que não... Mas fui burro, entreguei o segredo de bandeja para ele.

\- Certo – Remus pareceu um pouco mais crédulo, sua varinha abaixou um pouco, mas seus olhos não saiam de Sirius – Certo! O que aconteceu afinal? Como... como Lily? James e Harry... - Remus não conseguiu articular nada, ele engoliu em seco e continuou olhando para Sirius. James imaginou que deveria estar um caco emocional tão grande que seus amigos estivessem com medo de olhar para ele e ve-lo quebrar. Mal sabiam eles, pensou James, que ele já estava quebrado.

\- Peter chamou James para ir no esconderijo esta noite. Ele insistiu na verdade. Eu fui junto. Voldemort apareceu aqui quando ainda estávamos lá. Quando voltamos Lily já estava... - a voz de Sirius quebrou – Então eu ouvi o choro de Harry, parte do telhado estava sobre o berço e ele estava bem assustado, mas vivo. - terminou Sirius ajeitando Harry para que ele deitasse em seu ombro. James olhou para o filho, que estava demonstrando cansaço, mas não era aquele sono suave que o acometia sempre que brincava muito no dia, era um cansaço estressado, como se Harry estivesse com medo de dormir, mas seu sono impiedoso o empurrava para isso.

\- Merlim – Remus abaixou completamente a varinha. James sabia que ele havia compreendido tudo e aceitado, sem julgamentos. Provavelmente um dia a desconfiança que tiveram nele voltaria a tona, mas não agora, haviam assuntos mais dolorosos e importantes no momento – Peter! Não posso acreditar...

\- Nenhum de nós poderia – disse Sirius com um suspiro – Como você soube? - A voz de Sirius não passava de um sussurro enquanto ele sutilmente apontava para Lily.

Remus olhou para Sirius espantado, parecia que ele ainda estava tentando entender como Peter os havia traído. Então foi como assistir uma daquelas coisas trouxas que Lily gostava tanto, filmes ou algo do gênero, pensou James, como uma fita cassete rebobinando, o semblante de Remus foi voltando a expressão original de quando ele chegara ali.

\- Acho que Voldemort se foi – disse Remus, como se recordasse de algo importante, ignorando a exclamação surpresa de Sirius - Estão dizendo que ele se foi... O ministério está um caos, algumas pessoas importantes foram livradas da maldição Imperius, aparentemente, do nada e ao mesmo tempo, em contrapartida, alguns comensais da morte começaram a gritar e se contorcer de dor. Acho que a marca negra estava queimando. Bolton e Trevers estavam no meu acampamento, eles começaram a chorar segurando o braço... Se Noah não tivesse puxado as mangas deles e eu não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos eu não acreditaria, a marca negra praticamente sumiu, Sirius – os olhos de Remus estavam distantes e James estremeceu – em um minuto estava lá no braço deles, negra e brilhante no momento seguinte já quase não podíamos ver. Bolton estava gritando de dor, por um minuto achei que ele estava delirando, mas Trevers se juntou a ele dizendo "ele se foi".

\- Então eu sai correndo do acampamento, queria saber o que tinha acontecido. Se mais alguém tinha visto o que eu vi – Remus continuou olhando para Sirius – Encontrei Dumbledore e Moody antes de chegar aqui, eles também perceberam algo de errado, Moody tinha presenciado o caos no ministério, acho que um dos aurores dele foi um que estava sobre a Imperius, Dumbledore tinha visto a marca desaparecer. Dumbledore estava vindo para cá, mas eu disse que viria, então ele foi checar os Longbotton.

\- Mas ele estava aqui, Lily nos disse, minutos antes de chegarmos – Sirius disse assustado - Você acha que Lily matou ele?

\- Lily não teria deixado Harry desprotegido – James disse, assustando tanto Sirius quando Remus, Harry também pareceu ouvir a voz do pai e estendeu o bracinho em direção a James murmurando. Sirius, ao invés de acomodar Harry melhor avaliou James, que engoliu em seco, deveria estar um caco, para seu amigo hesitar em lhe passar Harry, mas algo fez Sirius acreditar que James estava em condições de segurar um bebê, pois lhe passou Harry.

James segurou Harry meio estranho, ainda se sentia vazio, olhar para os olhos verdes dele doía, mas o cheiro tão característico de Harry invadiu seu olfato e era como se ele estivesse em casa de novo. Parecia que Harry também se sentia assim, pois se arrumou no colo de James para que pudesse ter o rosto colado no pescoço do pai. Toda a vontade de chorar veio novamente para James, mas ele se segurou. Harry estava vivo, estava vivo e quente em seus braços. Então, como se levasse um balde de água, toda a consciência que Harry estava vivo lhe veio, toda a consciência que ele poderia estar morto, que havia um telhado sobre o berço dele. James tirou Harry de seu ombro, ignorando o resmungo dele. E olhou para o filho analisando metricamente procurando algo de errado.

\- Você está bem? - James apoiou Harry nas suas pernas dobradas. E apalpou os braços do menino, depois as pernas. Harry permaneceu quieto, ele estava com sono, percebeu James, mas não estava mais assustado, ou não parecia. Mas James estava em pânico, a ideia de que também poderia perder Harry estava o consumindo, se tivesse algum ferimento interno – Dói alguma coisa, bebe? Você precisa ajudar o papai.

\- Ele está bem James – Sirius o parou segurando seu braço firmemente – Nada caiu nele, o berço segurou todo o telhado. - James se acalmou e Sirius pareceu perceber isso, pois o soltou novamente.

James suspirou cansado, deixando Harry apoiado nas suas pernas, tentou espanar um pouco do pó que cobria o cabelo bagunçado do filho. Harry espirrou, arrancando um frisar de lábios de James, o máximo de um sorriso que ele chegara esta noite. James lembrou que não fazia dois dias Lily havia reclamado que o cabelo de Harry estava muito cumprido, James gostava dele assim, mas tinha que admitir que a franja dele já estava chegando aos olhos, ele tirou ela do caminho, com pesar de que não teria mais Lily para perceber este tipo de coisa, então viu, sobre a testa de Harry uma cicatriz vermelha em um formato estranho, como um raio.

\- Você disse que nada tinha caído nele – resmungou James sem olhar para Sirius, a voz soava com raiva

\- Não caiu. Não que eu tenha visto. – respondeu Sirius com a testa franzida, se aproximando e olhando para a testa do seu afilhado. Não sangrava, mas estava vermelha e quente, apesar de não parecer incomodar Harry quando James tocou. - Epskey – disse Sirius com a varinha apontada para a testa de Harry, mas nada aconteceu. - Epskey – ele disse novamente confuso.

A testa de Harry continuava com a cicatriz, mas o menino não se incomodou com isso. James o abraçou novamente, aquilo não parecia certo, mas nada parecia fazer sentido para ele. James o embalou levemente, como cuidaria de Harry sozinho? Lily era boa nisso, ela era o Norte, James não podia viver sem ela, não existia James sem Lily... James engoliu seco, sua garganta estava apertada, mas seus olhos estavam secos. Ele olhou para Sirius que olhava confuso para Harry e depois Remus, que ainda estava na mesma posição, parecia estar tentando entender o que havia acontecido, sua mente lógica tentando achar alguma razão naquele caos.

Passaram alguns minutos neste silencio constrangedor, até uma luz branca quase os segou. O patrono de Dumbledore apareceu na frente de Remus, o bico da feniz abriu e a voz de Dumbledore, bastante energética apareceu.

\- Os Longbottom estão bem! A marca negra foi avista em Godric's Hollow, vou mandar Hagrid para aí. Cuidado, Remus.

Moony piscou enquanto a Fenix desaparecia, ele pareceu tomar um grande folego antes de falar para ninguém, aparentemente.

\- Preciso avisa-lo – disse Remus – Precisamos avisar sobre Peter e sair daqui, antes que o resto do telhado despenque. - Remus olhou então para Sirius que assentiu com um aceno e depois olhando para o telhado, calculando o quanto mais aguentaria. Remus encarou James, parecendo pedir sua autorização. James deu um aceno, sabia que seria duro deixar sua casa, mas precisava.

\- Expecto Patronum – Remus disse com a varinha estendida na sua frente. Nada aconteceu, exceto uma fumaça prateada. Remus franziu a testa, James não lembrava de algum momento em que o patrono de Remus ter falhado, mesmo que seu amigo não gostasse muito da sua forma. Moony, olhou para Lily e para SIrius, os olhos arregalados. Sirius o encarou fortemente, antes de Remus abandonar o olhar e encarar James. - Expecto Patronum – ele disse mais forte, e um lobisomem prateado saiu de sua varinha e o encarou, com olhos brilhantes.

\- Avise Dumbledore – disse Remus com uma careta – Estou em Godric's Hollow. Peter é o traidor e não Sirius, eles trocaram o fiel na última hora. Lily esta... - Remus engasgou – Lily morreu, James e Harry estão vivos. Estamos indo – Remus olhou novamente para os amigos – para minha casa.

O Patrono de Remus pareceu concordar antes de desaparecer no meio de uma corrida. Remus se moveu e estendeu a sua mão para James, que ajeitou o sonolento Harry em seu braço antes de delicadamente retirar LIly de seu colo, com um último beijo na mão fria de sua esposa, James aceitou a mão de Remus, que hesitou um segundo antes de abraça-lo rapidamente assim que James levantou.

\- Tem algo que você queira pegar para Harry? - Remus questionou – Podemos cuidar do restante depois...

James concordou com um aceno, e pegou dentro do guarda roupa uma mala de bebê vermelha e dourada. LIly a mantinha sempre pronta, caso precisassem fugir rapidamente. James sentiu um pouco de falta de ar, ao lembrar disso, mas não disse nada, apenas colocando a mala no ombro e olhando para Remus.

Sirius passou por ele, e, delicadamente, segurou Lily em seu colo, antes de colocar o outro lado de Remus, que segurava um dos bichinhos de pelúcia de Harry que sofria com uma explosão. Com um aceno da varinha, Remus disse ou criou um código para criar uma chave do portal.

James fez sua mão, com a mão de Harry. Sirius fez o mesmo com Lily, em menos de cinco segundos eles desapareceram em uma espiral tão caótica como na vida de James, havia se tornado nos últimos minutos.

Experimentando ... calma?  
Devo demorar para os próximos. Mas queria ver este início é bem aceito.


	2. Olhai os lírios do campo

Notas:  
1\. Essa fic pode conter linguagem inadequada, pois descobri que não consigo escrever o Sirius e (ocasionalmente) o Remus sem usar alguns palavrões. Crianças, por favor, não repitam esta minha falha de caráter.

2\. Vocês já haviam parado para pensar como todos os bruxos descobriram tão rápido que Voldemort se foi e que o Harry sobreviveu? Eu só comecei a pensar agora, e foi o único jeito plausível que eu achei... Espero que não pareça muito louco

3\. Demorei, me desculpem por isso, está bem difícil achar tempo para escrever, mas aqui estamos nós. Espero que gostem

Capitulo 2 – Olhai os lírios dos campos

Sirius acordou apertando os olhos, havia um sol insistente entrando por algum lugar, ferindo suas córneas já doloridas. Ele não havia chorado ainda, não propriamente, sua mente vagueou a noite toda por Lily e James, ele reviu milhares de vezes o sorriso da sua amiga, sempre acompanhado por um maior, de James, ele vagueara nestas imagens até que por fim adormecera, quase já raiando o dia. Sirius pigarreou, sentia sua garganta dolorida, ele temia que não aguentasse por muito mais tempo. Ele fechou os olhos novamente, tentando se esconder do dia, como se ele não acordasse não tivesse que passar por nada daquilo. Mas isso era uma mentira.

Sirius, resignado, abriu os olhos lentamente, acostumando aos poucos com a claridade, e encontrou a sala simples de Remus, a cortina leve balançava com a brisa do início de novembro, e um sol brilhante insistia em entrar pela fresta da janela, ignorante a dor e tristeza dos atuais habitantes daquela casa. Ao olhar para baixo, onde Remus teimara em dormir, já que havia concedido o outro quarto ao corpo de Lily, não o achou. Confuso, Sirius se levantou derrubando um cobertor ralo no chão.

A casa de Remus era simples e bem arejada, estava mais para uma cabana de caça do que uma casa propriamente dita. Os móveis eram espartanos, nada mais que o essencial, e estavam velhos. Sirius tinha certeza que nunca foram alterados desde que os pais de Remus haviam falecido, anos atrás, pouco tempo depois do filho se formar em Hogwarts. Sirius esteve dormindo em um sofá puído, já havia dormido lá antes, quando o Sr e a Sra Lupin ainda estavam vivos, ou logo depois que eles faleceram quando os três amigos acamparam na casa de Remus por uma semana, até terem certeza que o amigo estava bem. Além do sofá havia uma poltrona com uma única almofada e sobre a lareira dois porta-retratos, um do casamento dos pais, a foto era trouxa, já que eles não se mexiam, mas o outro estava deitado, com a foto virada para baixo, deveria haver um retrato deles quatro e Lily, Sirius só não sabia se Remus havia derrubado a foto para não ver o sorriso de Lily, que nunca mais teriam, ou Peter, que havia os traído.

Com este pensamento, Sirius olhou para a porta ainda fechada, onde James estava dormindo com Harry. O outro quarto também estava fechado, mas Sirius não olhou para lá. Um leve som de outra porta se abrindo fez Sirius se virar em direção a cozinha. Remus estava entrando, parecia muito cansado, seus olhos estavam fundos e vermelhos. Ele também devia ter passado a noite chorando, pensou Sirius.

\- Já de pé? - Remus perguntou colocando uma sacola de papel sobre a pia, um sorriso leve nos lábios - Você está horrível.

Sirius bufou e foi até a cozinha.

\- Não pior que você, companheiro – Remus bufou em retorno, soando minimamente divertido – O que você tem aí?

\- O básico – respondeu Remus dando de ombros – Ovos, salsichas, aveia e leite para Harry. Estava sem nada por aqui.

\- Você tinha dinheiro? Posso te pagar...

\- Eu tinha o suficiente – Remus devia ter visto o olhar desconfiado que Sirius achou que estava transmitindo – Sobrou do meu último emprego, não roubei estas coisas, Sirius.

\- Não disse que roubou – Sirius suspirou respondendo e arregaçando a manga para ajudar Remus a preparar o café - Só estou e dizendo que vou te pagar pelo café, não tem motivo para você gastar suas últimas economias conosco.

\- Eu convidei vocês - Remus retrucou.

\- Eu sei – disse Sirius – Somos muito gratos por isso. Mas você também tem que deixar a gente te ajudar. Somos tudo que cada um de nós tem agora. - Sirius não disse, mas achou que ficou implícito que o fato de Remus se afastar deles, por se considerar um fardo, foi justamente um dos motivos que eles o consideraram espião. - Não quero perder mais amigos, Remus, por favor não me deixe perder mais amigos.

Remus parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para Sirius profundamente, este último evitou desviar o olhar. Algum entendimento multou passou por eles, pois a atmosfera mudou drasticamente, o assunto voltaria algum momento, mas não por agora.

\- O que você está tentando fazer com estes ovos?

\- Café da manhã? - Sirius respondeu confuso. Mas Remus riu e retirou os ovos da mão dele.

\- Você literalmente não sabe fazer nem um ovo mexido – Remus disse com um sorriso – Você só vai desperdiça-los. Faça o chá - Remus entregou uma chaleira para ele.

\- Eu sei cozinhar! – Sirius resmungou.

\- Misturar o leito no chá não é o que eu chamaria de refeição, Padfoot

Sirius riu um pouco antes de encher a chaleira de água e colocar na boca do fogão, que foi acendido com um aceno da varinha. Remus fritava o bacon e os ovos e tinha um mingau de aveia em uma panela, sendo mexido por uma colher de pau que fazia seu trabalho sozinha.

\- James? - Remus perguntou ainda sem olhar para Sirius.

\- Não o vi ainda – Sirius suspirou enquanto ia para a mesa onde colocou xicaras e pratos – Mas logo ele terá que levantar, Harry sempre foi madrugador.

\- Dumbledore deve chegar logo também - suspirou Remus. - Ele deve querer falar com James.

\- Me admiro que ele não tenha vindo ontem mesmo.

Remus então foi até o saco de papel onde estavam as demais compras e retirou de lá o Profeta Diário, que estendeu para Sirius. Ele pegou meio tremulo. Havia uma foto do saguão do Ministério onde a primeira ministra sorria, cercada de vários assessores. O título da manchete cobria quase metade do jornal: "A GUERRA ACABOU", logo abaixo os dizeres "Aquele que não deve ser nomeado desaparece e gera caos no Ministério, dezenas de pessoas são liberadas da maldição Imperius e Ministra declara que isso significa o fim de uma era de mortes, estamos livres do Lorde das Trevas."

\- Aparentemente toda Suprema Corte passou a noite reunida. - Remus disse resumindo a matéria - Bagnold disse que após a deliberação eles concluíram que de fato Voldemort desapareceu. Alguns especulam que ele morreu. Não só no Ministério as pessoas foram libertas da Imperius, vários outros lugares, no Profeta, St. Mungus, Gringotes, Azkaban, um caos...

Sirius que estava lendo enquanto Remus falava identificou o caos que tudo se transformara, dentre as várias pessoas confusas, libertadas de maldições Imperius ou Cofundus, haviam Comensais da Morte que apareceram loucos de dor. Muitos já comemoravam o fim evidente de Voldemort, aparentemente, o Minsitério tinha desistido de coibir as manifestações ainda nas primeiras horas da manhã, entre encobrir os festeiros e pôr ordem no ministério, eles teriam muito trabalho nas próximas semanas, Sirius tinha certeza.

\- Mas alguém sabe o que aconteceu? - dsse Sirius levantando os olhos – Como ele sumiu assim?

O semblante de Remus se fechou completamente, e ele demorou um pouco a responder Sirius, enrolando no ato de apagar o fogo das panelas. E se sentando com Sirius na mesa.

\- Página cinco – Remus respondeu cansado. Sirius abriu o jornal e encontrou o chalé de James estampando a página, faltava uma parte do telhado e a Marca Negra brilhava no céu. - Devem ter chegado logo depois que saímos. Foi o último lugar que Voldemort foi visto, uma criança trouxa o viu caminhando em direção a casa de James, minutos antes do início do caos no Ministério.

\- Eles falaram sobre Lily? - Sirius questionou baixinho, ainda com os olhos fixos na foto.

\- Não sobre a morte dela - Remus suspirou – disseram que ela, James e Harry estavam desaparecidos – Remus deu uma pausa e Sirius olhou para ele, seu semblante estava preocupado, ele estava bastante sério e olhava para Sirius como se o avaliasse - Estão chamando Harry de o "menino-que-sobreviveu", de "salvador". Ninguém realmente tem certeza que Harry esteja vivo, mas presumiram que Voldemort tentou ataca-lo, já que só o quarto dele estava destruído e um vizinho garante que ouviu choro de um bebê, logo depois da explosão. O Fidelius deve ter ido embora depois da destruição da casa.

Sirius arregalou os olhos para Remus espantado.

\- Você acha que... - Sirius balbuciou – Harry é só um bebê. Ele não poderia... Nem magia acidental seria capaz.

\- Eu sei – disse Remus frustrado – Mas nós vimos a cena, Sirius, Harry sobreviveu de alguma forma, não consigo pensar em nenhuma outra explicação.

Sirius procurou alguma outra hipótese, ele amava Harry de todo o coração, e assim como James, achava Harry extremamente especial, mas em coisas simples, ele era um bebê experto e corajoso, mas era só um bebê, nunca foi mais que isso. Ele não teria como acabar com Voldemort, um feito que nenhum adulto havia se quer chegado perto de fazer

Um barulho vindo do quarto de James tirou Sirius dos seus pensamentos e, aparentemente, Remus também. O choro de Harry chegou até eles, diferente do que havia acontecido ontem, este choro era irritadiço, quase reclamão. Sirius e Remus se encararam novamente e, de uma forma que Sirius se surpreendia as vezes, ele soube o que o amigo estava dizendo. Então ambos levantaram, Remus para terminar o café da manhã e Sirius em direção ao quarto.

Não estava ansioso para encarar James, mas precisava fazer isso, ele bateu na porta e abriu logo em seguida, sem esperar a resposta. Sirius encontrou um James mais descabelado do que o normal, uma cara horrível de quem quase não dormira, tentando trocar a frauda de Harry, que parecia, por sua vez, impaciente.

\- Droga, Harry, você não é assim – disse James tentando segurar o filho quieto a fim de tentar colocar uma falda. Sirius achou que James estava prestes a um ataque ou de nervos ou de choro.

\- Quer ajuda? - Sirius sussurrou. James o olhou completamente perdido e deu um aceno.

\- Segura ele, enquanto eu pego outra fralda, está ele conseguiu sujar inteira.

Sirius foi em direção a Harry que sorriu quando o viu. Ele segurava a varinha de James e Sirius tremeu que aquilo não poderia sair bem, mas ele não era louco de tentar tirar ela do afilhado antes que ele estivesse pelo menos arrumado, ou James surtaria.

\- Remus fez o café da manhã - disse Sirius assim que James retornou com uma nova fralda e uma roupa nova para Harry – Posso dar o café para ele, se você quiser. Você poderia dormir mais um pouco.

\- Não vou conseguir – disse James negando enquanto enfiava Harry em macacão fofo.

\- Você dormiu um pouco, pelo menos? - disse Sirius fazendo, com um aceno de varinha, as meias de Harry sapatearem sozinhas na tentativa de distrair seu afilhado.

\- Acho que cochilei quando amanheceu – James suspirou desanimado.

\- Harry?

\- Dormiu, mas estava agitado, acho que teve pesadelos. Pelo menos ele se acalmou quando o abracei - James terminou de vestir Harry e o ajudou a sentar na cama – Agora devolva a varinha do papai.

Harry supreendentemente colocou a varinha de James na mão estendida dele, o menino estão enfiou mão na boca e aguardou ser erguido pelo pai. Sirius se adiantou e pegou o menino.

\- Passe uma água no rosto – disse Sirius balançando Harry e interrompendo o protesto de James – Eu dou o café para ele.

Sirius assistiu James vacilar, mas por fim ele acabou concordando, saindo atrás de Sirius. Remus apareceu como se convocado, uma toalha e uma muda de roupa na mão que ele depositou nos braços de James sem falar nada. James nem tentou argumentar, e Sirius assistiu o amigo ir em direção ao banheiro resignado.

\- Espero que ele não tente se afogar – disse Sirius preocupado.

\- Ele não vai. – Remus respondeu. indo até a mesa, onde os pratos já estavam dispostos e uma vasilha pequena junto com uma colher descansava ao lado do prato de Remus. - Você também faria um bom uso de um banho.

\- Estou bem! – retrucou Sirius sentando e colocando Harry sentado em uma de suas pernas de modo que ele ficasse na altura da mesa. Remus não respondeu, mas ficou o encarando enquanto mordia a própria bochecha – Estou bem, Moony, para de fazer esta cara para mim, uma hora eu vou despencar, acredite, mas não enquanto James e Harry precisarem de mim inteiro.

Remus lhe deu um sorriso triste, mas não disse mais nada. Encheu o potinho destinado a Harry com o mingau de aveia e entregou a Sirius dizendo que estava quente. Sirius transfigurou o guardanapo em um babador e entregou para Remus que amarrou no pescoço de Harry.

\- Certo, filhote, tio Moony fez este mingau gostoso só para você, então ajuda seu padrinho e coma tudinho, ok? - Sirius disse para Harry meio nervoso. O menino só olhou para ele parecendo meio intrigado, Sirius percebeu a cicatriz brilhando na testa dele, bem menos vermelha, e aquilo apertou suas entranhas, Harry não podia ser o salvador, podia? Sirius resolveu ignorar este temor por agora, ele levou a colher com um pouco de mingau perto dos lábios e soprou antes de oferecer a Harry – Olha a goles vindo em direção ao aro...

Harry tentou pegar a colher que Sirius estava tentando alimenta-lo e com isso derrubou o mingau em seu novo babador. Sirius tentou novamente, mas foi interceptado pelas mãos de Harry que tentavam pegar a colher, causando só sujeira.

\- Isso definitivamente não está dando certo, filhote – Sirius resmungou tentando pela terceira vez sem sucesso. Ele deu um olhar para Remus que só o assistia divertido. - Alguma ideia?

Remus negou ainda com o sorriso debochado nos lábios.

\- Dê uma colher para ele – a voz de James fez com que Sirius virasse o rosto e visse o amigo saindo do banheiro, os cabelos molhados e uma roupa folgada em seu corpo – Ele está aprendendo a comer sozinho, não vai deixar você em paz enquanto não der a colher para ele.

Remus então pegou uma das colheres da mesa e estendeu para Harry que pegou animado, ele deu um sorriso com os poucos dentinhos aparecendo e colocou a colher dele no potinho com mingau. Quando Sirius tentou novamente, Harry aceitou empolgado, enquanto tentava quase inutilmente comer com sua colher nova. Sirius sorriu também animado, Harry era muito fofo, mesmo todo sujo de mingau e, em geral, era muito bonzinho, sendo fácil até para Sirius, que não tinha experiencia nenhuma. Mas então olhando para James, ele enxergou o amigo muito mais velho do que jamais vira. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil ver que James só tinha vinte e um anos. "E vai piorar" – pensou Sirius – "Vinte e um anos, viúvo e pai. Nem o vidente mais cruel preveria isso".

\- Sente-se, James – disse Remus - Coma alguma coisa.

\- Não estou com vontade – respondeu James, mas sentou-se mesmo assim. Virando para Sirius ele questionou – Quer que eu assuma?

\- Nem pensar. Eu e Harry estamos nos entendendo agora. Certo, filhote? - Sirius olhou para Harry que sorriu, havia mingau em se nariz e em parte de sua sobrancelha esquerda, ele estava adorável - Excelente! - Sirius sorriu junto com o afilhado.

A mesa ficou em um silencio agradável. Remus comia divertido olhando a interação de Sirius e Harry. James apanhou uma xicara de chá e também olhava para os dois, mas seu semblante não estava tão alegre quanto o de Moony.

\- O que foi, Prongs? - Sirius perguntou depois que Harry demostrou não querer comer mais nada. Seus olhos caíram em James, após limpar o rosto de Harry com um guardanapo.

\- Ele não está falando mais – disse James com a testa franzida. Sirius ficou confuso por um momento e James pareceu entender, pois explicou melhor – Harry. Ele geralmente é falante, costumava me chamar ou a... ou a Lily. Mas ele está quieto...

Sirius ia dizer que Harry só estava assustado, mas uma batida na porta o interrompeu. Ele viu pelo canto de olho James erguer a varinha e Remus se colocar de pé também com a varinha em punho. Sirius apertou Harry no seu colo, varinha também levantada. Remus abriu a porta divagar, e Sirius só conseguiu ver uma veste roxa, presumiu que seria Dumbledore.

\- Olá, Remus, como vai? - Remus não respondeu só ergueu a varinha, mas Dumbledore não pareceu incomodado – Acredito que se recorde da primeira vez que nos encontramos, aqui mesmo nesta casa, quando perguntei o que você queria ser quando crescesse você disse que não importava desde que tivesse sua própria figurinha de sapo de chocolate.

\- Jura, Reminho? - disse Sirius debochado deixando a varinha de novo na mesa – Eu adoraria ver a sua figurinha...

\- Cala a boca, Sirius – resmungou Remus – Entre, Professor, desculpe por isso.

\- Naturalmente, meu menino, não se preocupe, estivemos muito acostumados nestes últimos anos, eu presumo. – Dumbledore deu um sorriso triste - Sirius, James – o sorriso de Dumbledore morreu em seus lábios. - Desculpe por não vir antes. Muitas coisas para resolver.

James ficou quieto e parado, enquanto Sirius acenou, olhando bem para Dumbledore, pareceu que para alguém que havia passado a noite sem dormir ele estava muito bem. Ocorreu a Sirius então, que o semblante de Dumbledore não estava ausente de cansaço físico e sim mental, o alivio de não ter Voldemort fungando em seu cangote depois de anos devia ser ímpar, como tirar, depois de muito tempo, um peso de suas costas.

O velho diretor sentou-se na cadeira indicada por Remus com uma elegância invejável. Sirius observou o professor olhar para James com certa tristeza nos olhos, seu amigo ainda estava perdido, seu chá estava metade na xicara e ele não havia comido nada, algumas vezes seus olhos olhavam para a porta fechada do quarto de hospedes, mas logo voltavam a ficar perdidos. Quando Sirius voltou a olhar Dumbledore, este por sua vez havia abandonado a observação a James e encarava Harry sem pudor, como se Harry houvesse desafiado a sua lógica inabalável.

\- Chá, professor? - Remus disse quebrando a aura nebulosa que tomava conta da sala. Dumbledore despertou com um sorriso e agradeceu Remus. Isso pareceu descongelar Sirius também, que percebeu estar apertando Harry em seus braços. O menino não pareia estar ligando, só olhava o diretor com certo fascínio enquanto ainda brincava com a sua colher.

\- Então, professor, o que aconteceu? O que o jornal falou está certo? Voldemort se foi? - Sirius questionou rapidamente, mas se arrependeu, pois quase pode ouvir o pescoço de James estralando para olhar para ele.

\- Eu chegarei lá, Sr. Black – Dumbledore respondeu com um sorriso triste – Mas então eu estaria começando pelo final e tudo ficaria um pouco confuso demais. Além disso, acredito que vocês saibam mais do começo do que eu. Sei que é tudo muito dolorido, mas se puder me contar o que aconteceu, James?

Sirius olhou para o seu melhor amigo. James estava assustado, completamente fora de si, Sirius quis tirar dele esta responsabilidade, ele contaria a Dumbledore, mas James foi mais rápido. Ele encarou o diretor, e com uma coragem que fazia o peito de Sirius se encher de orgulho, começou sua história.

\- No dia em que o senhor nos sugeriu o Feitiço Fidelius fomos para casa e contatamos Sirius, conversamos muito sobre isso, acabou que no fim nós decidimos que Peter era uma escolha menos óbvia. Todo mundo saberia que Sirius seria minha escolha, obviamente Vol... Voldemort iria atrás dele assim que soubesse do feitiço.

\- Se eu não fosse o fiel então eu não poderia contar de forma alguma – interrompeu Sirius vendo o melhor amigo começar engasgar de tristeza – Mesmo sob tortura, Voldemort poderia fazer o que quisesse comigo, eu não poderia contar. Enquanto Peter fugia, eu serviria de isca. Era para ser o plano perfeito.

\- Era... - James concordou enxugando os olhos com as costas da mão - Era perfeito. Peter havia concordado, montamos um esconderijo para ele, só nós três tínhamos acesso. Mas ontem... ontem ele me chamou, disse que precisava falar comigo urgente, fiquei preocupado, achei que ele tivesse visto alguma coisa, que ele estivesse em perigo. Então eu fui, eu fui e deixei Harry e... e.. Lily sozinhos. Oh, Céus, é tudo minha culpa, não é? Eu não deveria ter ido – James começou a chorar profundamente. Sirius se levantou e colocou um Harry de olhos esbugalhados no colo de Remus.

\- Ei, Prongs, não foi sua culpa, eu sugeri Peter, fui eu que errei. - disse Sirius o abraçando - Quanto a deixar Lily, se você tivesse ficado lá, eu acho, acho que você também teria morrido, e o que seria de nós? O que seria de Harry?

James não parou de chorar, mas pareceu se acalmar, segurando-se em Sirius como se sua vida dependesse disso, ele murmurou que não conseguia continuar. Então Sirius tomou a palavra, ele contou a Dumbledore sobre como acharam Peter e o que ele havia dito, contou sobre o alerta de Lily, e como eles voltaram correndo. Dumbledore foi minucioso, perguntando quanto tempo eles haviam demorado, como estava a casa quando chegaram, o quarto e até o próprio Harry. Quando Sirius contou que o menino havia saído quase incólume, exceto pela fina cicatriz na testa, Dumbledore levantou-se num átimo e analisou a testa do menino, usando além de seus olhos sua varinha para isso.

\- Acredito que vocês não tenham visto nenhum vestígio de Voldemort depois disso. - Dumbledore questionou depois de largar Harry.

\- Não - Sirius respondeu contundente, se Voldemort ainda estivesse lá eles estariam mortos este horário. Remus negou também. O professor pareceu concordar e com um suspiro voltou a sua cadeira pensativo.

\- Professor – Remus quebrou o silencio depois de um tempo - Você não acha que Voldemort morreu depois de matar Lily, acha?

\- Ah, eu não acho que ele tenha morrido, Sr. Lupin – o velho diretor respondeu parecendo animado – Nem que o que quer que tenha acontecido com ele foi depois de matar Lily.

\- Não? - Sirius resmungou – Mas o jornal dizia...

\- Os jornais nem sempre estão certos, Sr. Black. Apesar da teoria do Profeta ser bastante coerente.

\- O que aconteceu então? - a voz de James saiu rouca e assustou a todos.

\- Bem, creio que entraremos em uma parte da história incerta, nada mais que uma teoria da minha parte... Mas creio fielmente que, mesmo assim, ela deve se aproximar da verdade. Acredito que Voldemort tenha aparecido em sua casa, Sr. Potter, logo após o senhor a deixá-la. Por experiencia própria, acredito que as amizades tem um poder estranho em influenciar as pessoas, e o Sr. Pettigrew sentiu a obrigação de tentar tira-lo de casa na noite que Voldemort iria ataca-lo.

\- Ele não é meu amigo – James vociferou largando Sirius – Ele entregou o segredo, ele deixou que meu filho fosse atacado, ele matou minha esposa, ele acabou com a minha família. ELE NÃO É MEU AMIGO.

\- Sim, James – Dumbledore continuou nem um pouco abalado – Mas acredito que Sr. Pettigrew ainda o considere assim, mas veja bem, o conceito de amizade dele é tão conturbado que se restringe apenas a você, e não seu filho e esposa. Quando ele te tirou da casa, provavelmente ele o salvou da morte, por mais que você não encare desta forma, James. Sabemos, que Voldemort estava unicamente atrás de Harry e ele não mediria esforços para passar em cima de quem fosse para conseguir isso.

\- Eu não quero nada de Peter, nada! - disse James nervoso – Eu confiei nele, eu confiei... Meus maiores tesouros... ele matou...

\- E nós vamos matar ele – disse Sirius concordando - Nós vamos peg...

\- Isso não importa – interrompeu Remus – Peter não importa, não agora, vamos pegar o desgraçado e envia-lo a Azkaban - Remus olhou seriamente para Sirius em um alerta de que era isso que fariam - Mas primeiro precisamos saber se James e Harry estão seguros. Se Voldemort não morreu, precisamos garantir que ele não nos ache...

\- Ah, meu caro Remus, isso não seria possível. Veja, quando eu disse que acreditava que ele não morreu, eu realmente acho isso, mas ele deve estar muito fraco, tão fraco que não poderia fazer nada no momento. Estamos finalmente livre dele... - Dumbledore disse em misto de tristeza e alivio. - Acredito que podemos dizer que ele se foi.

\- Mas como? - Remus questionou.

\- Harry – Dumbledore respondeu com um sorriso – E LIly obviamente.

\- Você está dizendo que LIly acabou com ele? - Perguntou Sirius assustado.

\- Sim e não - Dumbledore respondeu.

\- Professor, por favor, não é momento para respostas enigmáticas - James resmungou sofrido.

\- Oh, me desculpe se pareceu enigmático. O que eu quero dizer é que foi não foi LIly que afugentou Voldemort, não diretamente, pelo menos. Vejam, esta é uma teoria apenas, acredito que quando Voldemort entrou na sua casa, LIly fez de tudo para proteger Harry, e quando eu digo de tudo, eu presumo que ela literalmente colocou sua vida na frente da do filho. Este ato de amor acarretou uma proteção tão forte em Harry, que Voldemort, cuja ignorância desconhece sentimento tão nobre não pode tocar nele. Então, ao tentar matar o menino, o feitiço deve ter ricochetado e atingido Voldemort

\- E o senhor elaborou esta teoria em uma noite? - Sirius questionou boquiaberto.

\- Sirius! - Remus repreendeu-o, mas Sirius viu que ele também encarava aquilo tudo de forma incrédula. Sirius olhou para James que olhava para o chão, a mão apertando a varinha com força, Lily ter se sacrificado por Harry não era nenhuma impossibilidade, pelo contrário, era a coisa mais provável que Dumbledore havia dito, James parecia estar ponderando isso, e isso fez o estomago de Sirius embrulhar, ele sabia que o professor deveria estar perto da verdade.

\- Modéstia à parte, minha mente chega há algumas conclusões rapidamente, confesso – Dumbledore disse com um meio sorriso e olhos brilhantes – Mas depois que vocês me contarem o que havia acontecido, tudo se encaixou perfeitamente. Depois de ver a cicatriz na testa de Harry, tive um pouco mais de certeza, não é uma cicatriz comum.

\- Então o que o senhor propõe, Professor, é que Voldemort foi afugentado por um bebê? - Remus questionou.

\- Por um bebê banhado pelo sacrifício de amor de sua mãe - disse Dumbledore – Sim é exatamente isso que eu proponho.

\- Então, se Voldemort se foi, estamos seguros novamente? - Sirius perguntou.

\- Infelizmente, meu rapaz, tenho que dizer que não. - Dumbledore deixou sua simpatia morrer e assumiu uma expressão de pura seriedade - Voldemort se foi, mas seus partidários ainda estão vivos, e duvido que o ministério tenha todos sobre controle. Harry agora é famoso. Todos estão colocando na conta dele o desaparecimento de Voldemort e a teoria mais divulgada é que Harry sobreviveu a maldição da morte. Tenho certeza que alguns partidários de Voldemort vão atrás dele na intenção de vingar seu mestre. E é por isso, James, que eu vim aqui.

Sirius encarou Dumbledore confuso, pelo canto do olho ele viu James fazer o mesmo. O silêncio era cortado apenas pelos resmungos quase musicais de Harry, que ainda se divertia com sua colher no colo de Remus. Mas Dumbledore não parecia mesmo estar esperando alguma resposta deles, pois continuou:

\- Como eu disse, a chave da proteção de Harry contra Voldemort é o sangue de sua mãe. Lily deu sua vida por Harry, enquanto o sangue dela estiver correndo no filho ele estará protegido contra Voldemort, mas não diria contra demais perigos. Eu poderia estender esta proteção na casa onde Harry estivesse morando, mas somente se houver uma ligação de sangue. Harry estaria protegido enquanto pudesse chamar o lugar de lar e até se tornar um bruxo adulto.

\- James e Lily eram casados, mas não possuem uma ligação sanguínea – Remus disse parecendo pensativo.

Este pensamento despertou a desconfiança de Sirius, que não conseguiu guardar somente para si.

\- O que você está pensando, Dumbledore?

\- Lily tinha uma irmã, Petúnia, se Harry pudesse morar com ela, eu tenho certeza que eu poderia criar uma proteção impenetrável.

\- O Senhor só pode estar maluco, Dumbledore!

\- Sirius! – Remus disse em tom de censura.

\- O que? - Sirius resmungou – Você sabe que eu estou certo, Remus. O pai de Harry está vivo. Harry tem que ficar com James, ficar conosco. Nós damos conta de proteger ele. Porra! Eu sou o padrinho dele, o mínimo que eu tenho que fazer é proteger ele.

\- Sirius! - Remus resmungou de novo, com seu típico tom de censura. Desta vez tapando os ouvidos de Harry, que parecia encarar aquilo como um jogo.

Dumbledore, porém, ignorou Sirius, apenas olhava para James. Sirius sentiu medo ao se virar para James, seu melhor amigo olhava perdido para horizonte, desolado, quebrado. Sirius, pela primeira vez, não sabia o que o amigo iria dizer a Dumbledore, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, Sirius não poderia prever a reação de James.

\- Ele estaria seguro? - Perguntou James olhando para Dumbledore – Completamente seguro?

\- Sim – Dumbledore respondeu, os olhos brilhando.

\- Não! - Sirius interrompeu - Você perdeu a cabeça, Prongs. É de Harry que estamos falando, ele não estaria seguro longe de você.

\- Harry precisa de uma mãe - James disse em um suspiro – E de toda proteção que puder arranjar. Se algo pode garantir isso, então...

\- Harry precisa do pai dele – Sirius disse revoltado – Petúnia não liga para Harry, você sabe disso, James. Quantas vezes você precisou consolar Lily por conta disso? E quando Harry começar a demonstrar magia, hein? Acha que Petúnia vai perdoar por isso?

James ficou calado, assim como Dumbledore que olhava para James como se aguardasse a sentença final. Isso irritou Sirius, que iria começar a gritar novamente, mas foi interrompido por Remus.

\- Isso não pode esperar, Professor? - perguntou Remus a Dumbledore - James ainda está abalado, sem dormir, ainda temos que nos preparar para o... o funeral de Lily, não é uma decisão fácil.

\- Desculpe, Remus, mas não podemos esperar, cada minuto que passa Harry está mais desprotegido.

\- Podemos fazer o Fidellius, com a pessoa certa dessa vez – Sirius disse desesperado. Ele encarou seu amigo perdido sozinho, em um lugar que Sirius não conseguia alcançar. Lily era sua amiga, sua irmãzinha querida, mas para James, Lily era o sol, ela era que dava a vida, aquecia, desabrochava James. Ela era insubstituível, Sirius sabia, e ninguém poderia trazer esta luz de novo para James, exceto Harry, por isso era tão importante que o menino ficasse com James. - Por favor, Prongs!

\- Você me promete que ele vai ficar seguro? - James ignorou Sirius e olhava apenas para Dumbledore.

\- Sim, meu menino, prometo – Os olhos de Dumbledore pareciam faiscar, mas seu rosto era sereno quase pesaroso.

James assentiu. Os olhos vermelhos de lágrimas não derrubadas. Ele foi até Remus pegando o filho no colo, por um segundo Sirius achou que Remus agarraria HArry e não permitiria que James cometesse esta barbaridade, mas o segundo passou. Remus não era este tipo de pessoa, não era Sirius, que faria isso sem nem ao menos pensar.

\- Você vai com Dumbledore, Harry, ficar seguro – James sussurrava no cabelo do menino - Obedeça a sua tia e fique bem, bebê.

\- Não faça isso, James, não faça... - Sirius protestava - Não vou deixar... Eu... - Sirius parou, uma mão de ferro segurava seu braço, seus olhos subiram e encararam os olhos de Remus. Sirius havia visto este olhar poucas vezes na vida, mas sabia o que significava, não era o olhar de "deixa para lá, essa briga não é sua", que Remus costumava lançar na escola, nem o de "você está errado e sabe disso", que Sirius sempre ignorou. Era o olhar de quem dizia "vamos perder esta batalha, mas não esta guerra". Sirius gostava deste olhar, e, talvez por isso, tenha parado de se debater e falar.

Harry deve ter percebido o clima tenso na sala, pois começou a se mexer no colo de James, querendo descer.

\- Não agora, Harry, por favor – James suspirou.

\- Mama? – o menino disse confuso.

\- Sinto muito, Harry – James parecia que ia se desmanchar em lágrimas a qualquer momento – Sem a mamãe por enquanto. - Harry se calou olhando para James confuso. Quando foi passado para Dumbledore o menino deu um sorriso brilhante e gentil, típico do filho de Lily Evans. Mas logo pareceu querer o pai de novo, pois estendeu os bracinhos e chamou por James.

\- Encaminharei ele direto a Petúnia – Dumbledore disse – Peço que evitem de procurá-lo, pelo menos até termos certeza de que não estamos sendo seguidos.

Sirius bufou, se Dumbledore achava que iria impedi-lo de ver Harry ele estava enganado. James assentiu, assim como Remus. Dumbledore ficou olhando para Sirius que continuava com a cara amarrada, mas balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância forçada.

Dumbledore fez um sinal de despedida e girou. Eles ainda ouviram um último papa de Harry antes que não houvesse mais ninguém. Além dos três amigos na sala. Sirius grunhiu olhando acusadoramente para James, os dois amigos se encararam, as lágrimas não caídas inundavam os olhos de James. Sirius não disse nada, resignado, ele saiu batendo a porta de entrada, antes de apoiar-se nela, precisava de ar puro. Ele ainda ouviu uma conversa no chalé.

\- Você também, Moony?

\- Não. - A voz de Moony respondeu cansada – Eu te entendo, James, mas isso não signifaca que eu concorde com você.

Sirius suspirou aliviado, sabia que Moony era essencial para que James percebesse a merda que fizera. Sirius era insistente e venceria qualquer um pelo cansaço, se não fosse James. James funcionava melhor com jogos mentais, e nisso, Remus era mestre.

Não durou muito tempo, e Sirius se percebeu sentado no degrau, as costas coladas a porta, suas lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ele chorou, seus soluços abafados pelo seu braço, as mãos tremulas agarrando seu próprio corpo, o medo assumindo cada nervo, cada musculo e a solidão fria. Sirius chorou, como nunca havia chorado antes.

"Por isso vos digo: Não andeis cuidadosos quanto à vossa vida, pelo que haveis de comer ou pelo que haveis de beber; nem quanto ao vosso corpo, pelo que haveis de vestir. Não é a vida mais do que o mantimento, e o corpo mais do que o vestuário?  
Olhai para as aves do céu, que nem semeiam, nem segam, nem ajuntam em celeiros; e vosso Pai celestial as alimenta. Não tendes vós muito mais valor do que elas?  
E qual de vós poderá, com todos os seus cuidados, acrescentar um côvado à sua estatura?  
E, quanto ao vestuário, por que andais solícitos? Olhai para os lírios do campo, como eles crescem; não trabalham nem fiam"*  
O bispo, provavelmente um aborto, recitava incansavelmente, James não sabia quanto tempo estava lá, sabia que estava cansado, cansado de ficar lá, cansado da vida, cansado de todos. Havia muita gente, LIly foi uma pessoa muito querida, ele sempre soubera disso. Professora MInerva McGonnagall chegou chorosa, acompanhada por Dumbledore, James nunca vira a sua professora mais composta tão abalada. Slughorn também estava lá, inconsolável, em suas vestes bonitas e suntuosas. O que restou da Ordem também apareceu, parecendo perdidos, finalmente havia acabado a Guerra, mas ainda estavam ali chorando as últimas baixas.

James fungou, não conseguia parar de chorar. Já deveria estar seco a esta hora, entorpecido, mas não estava, ainda doía, ainda sentia falta de Lily ao seu lado. Uma mão parou em seu ombro, firme e confortadora. James olhou para cima e enxergou Sirius. Seu melhor amigo não olhava para ele, mas estava lá ao seu lado, seu rosto parecia inchado, mas ele não chorava ou tremia.

James sentiu outra presença, na cadeira ao seu lado sentou Remus, que ao contrário de Sirius, chorava, uma rosa branca pendente em sua mão tremula.

James olhou para as próprias mãos, não havia levado nenhuma flor, como poderia ter esquecido?Lily amava flores, todas elas, e James não havia trazido nenhuma. Alguma coisa o cutucou em sua lateral, ao virar James se deparou com o caule de uma rosa vermelha. Sirius lhe estendeu a flor, James percebeu que ele também segurava uma outra, branca como a de Remus. Os olhos de James pinicaram de novo, então ele não disse nada, apenas pegou a flor sabendo que seus amigos entenderiam que ele estava agradecido.

O pastor terminou de falar, então um bruxo em vestes cintilantes de um roxo quase negro tomou o lugar. Com a varinha ele abriu a cova de Lily e, com outro aceno, ele delicadamente colocou o caixão de Lily lá. O pensamento de toda esta magia extravagante fez a mente de James lembrar-se de Petunia, ele buscou a sua cunhada, assim poderia dar um vislumbre em Harry, mas não a achou em nenhum lugar, ao invés disso, seus olhos caíram em Snape.

O ex sonserino estava no canto mais longe, escondido nas sombras de grande carvalho, o estomago de James revirou enjoado com seu próprio ciúme. "Lily se foi" - James pensou - "E ela gostaria que ele estivesse aqui, ela gostaria que ele se arrependesse do que fez... ela gostaria". Com este pensamento James, com muito custo abandou seu olhar do velho amigo de sua esposa, e recaiu novamente na cova, agora algumas pessoas levavam suas flores até lá e depositavam seus punhados de terra. Alguns paravam e murmuravam alguma coisa, outros apenas saiam. James seria o último.

Quando Dumbledore depositou um buque de lírios, Remus se levantou, e, quase sincronizado, Sirius agarrou seu braço o puxando para cima. Era chegada a hora. Remus foi o primeiro a se aproximar, ele depositou a sua rosa delicadamente e disse algumas palavras murmuradas, estava sério e choroso, antes de sair, ele ainda agachou e depositou um punhado de terra. Suas lágrimas voltaram a cair e ele, imperceptivelmente, as secou com mão que estava suja de terra, deixando um rastro escuro em sua bochecha. James inesperadamente quis rir com isso, mas antes que sua risada saísse ele sentiu a mão de Sirius se desprender de seu ombro.

Sirius foi o próximo, ele beijou sua rosa e sussurrou algo, como sua voz era mais estrondosa que de Remus, James conseguiu ouvir algumas palavras entrecortadas. Seu nome e de Harry, eram repetidos constantemente, Remus apareceu também no discurso inflamado de Sirius. Quando de repente ele parou, aparentemente, embargado demais para continuar. Sirius levantou sem depositar a terra no caixão e foi até James, para empurra-lo gentil e carinhosamente até a cova de Lily.

James foi até o local, já quase não conseguia ver o caixão onde sua esposava repousava, inúmeras flores ocupavam o tampo, todos os tipos, frescas e brilhantes, como Lily sempre fora. James agachou, a rosa vermelha ainda presa na mão.

\- Eu não sei viver sem você - ele sussurrou – Eu deveria estar indo no seu lugar, você sabe disso. Você é tão melhor que eu, Lily, tão melhor, por que você tinha que ir?

Um vento bateu despenteando os cabelos de James, ele olhou para cima, o carvalho onde antes Snape estivera escondido, estava agora sozinho, sua frondosa copa brilhando vermelha acobreada, a cor do outono, a cor dos cabelos de Lily. A dor consumiu o peito de James, ele nunca mais veria os cabelos dela, o sorriso. Não ouviria a voz ou sua risada.

\- É culpa minha, não é, Lily? Foi tudo culpa minha. Se eu não tivesse acredito em Warmtail, se eu não tivesse insistido em sair com você, se não tivéssemos nos casado, se não tivéssemos tido Harry. Você estaria viva, não é?

Então James chorou, mais e mais, não conseguia enxergar, pois suas lágrimas obstruíam sua visão, não conseguia respirar. Ele sentou as mãos firmes de Sirius agarrando seu ombro e o levantando. Ele abraçou seu amigo, que correspondeu, não dizendo nada, mas estando ali para ele. Assim que sua respiração voltou ao normal, Sirius o soltou. Remus estava ao seu ado e apertou seu ombro, James só queria que aquilo acabasse, então depositou sua rosa na cova de Lily e acenou para o bruxo sacerdote. Que jogou toda a terra sobre o caixão.

As pessoas começaram a se dispersarem, algum abraçavam James ou diziam algo em voz baixa, o deixando ali com um tapa nas costas. James viu a lápide em mármore branco de Lily ser colocada, s nome dela e as datas de nascimento e morte brilhando, ele havia cedido a frase sugerida por Dumbledore: "Ora, o ultimo inimigo a ser vencido é a morte". James sonhava em vence-la, assim como Lily havia feito, mas ela, ao contrário do marido, havia abraçado a morte como uma igual e James ainda tinha quer perdoar a morte por levar sua vida e deixá-lo vivo.

Enfim todos se foram, restando apenas o choroso Remus, o estoico Sirius e desolado James parados na brisa fria de novembro, no cemitério milenar de Godric's Hollow. James sentia o cheiro eminente da chuva, mas o céu se recusava a cair, deixando o clima feio, nuvens negras de chuva faziam sobras assustadoras e o vento sacodia as árvores de folhas vermelhas e marrons. "Lily merecia um céu azul" - James pensou triste - "Ou uma chuva torrencial", mas nem o dia se recusava a seguir, era como se estivesse parado no tempo, preso em uma pré-tempestade que nunca chegaria.

\- Eu não te perdoo – disse Sirius cortando o silêncio.

James girou o pescoço para olhar para o amigo. Sirius era alguns centímetros mais alto, seu cabelo comprido estava solto, cobrindo parte do seu rosto impedindo que James conseguisse enxergar sua expressão. Porém sua confusão logo foi sanada, pois Sirius continuou:

\- Eu estou aqui para o que você precisar, James, qualquer coisa, eu sempre estarei aqui para você. Mas eu não te entendo, nem te perdoo pelo o que fez com Harry – Sirius suspirou finalmente olhando para James – Eu lembro quando você me contou que Lily estava gravida, eu lembro do brilho nos seus olhos, lembro do orgulho que você estava sentindo, mesmo por traz de todo o medo de ser pai, de ter um bebê no meio da guerra, mesmo todo mundo dizendo que era loucura, você estava sorrindo, Prongs. Você não pode ter mudado tanto... Lily se foi, mas Harry ficou. Você é o pai dele, e ele precisa de você. Desculpa por isso, mas você perdeu a esposa, já Harry perdeu a mãe, e você fez com que ele perdesse o pai também.

James abriu a boca sem fala. Nunca tinha visto Sirius tão sério, tão... magoado, pelo menos não, com a mágoa dirigida a James. Porém antes que James pudesse responder uma fênix prateada surgiu na calmaria do cemitério. Ela abriu o bico e de dentro dela saiu a voz de Dumbledore ecoou.

\- Atacaram os Longbottons, quatro comensais. Se esconda, James.

A fênix desapareceu e um relâmpago cortou o céu. Começaria finalmente a chover.

*Mateus 6:25-28

Agradecimentos:

Gauccy Volpi – Que bom que você gostou. Eu tenho um fraco por história de pais e filhos, e sou meio carente com este tipo de Fic, então, porque não, não é mesmo. Espero que goste deste capitulo também. Obrigada pelo comentário, é sempre bem-vindo e muito querido.

Obrigada também a: Diogo Ribeiro Martins, Miih Mcgonagall, LeeBlinger e Gauccy Volpi por seguirem e favoritarem a Fic. Vocês são uns fofos!


	3. O Homem sem Qualidades

**Capitulo 3 - O Homem sem qualidades**

Uma brisa era calma e quente, o cheiro dos pinheiros chegava até o nariz de James de acordo com o vento, fazendo lembrar os jogos de quadribol que realizavam no verão com seu pai. Por traz dos seus olhos fechados ele conseguiu perceber o sol e seus ouvidos ouvindo os cantos dos pássaros. Não poderia estar melhor.

\- James - voz doce de Lírio ou Chamado, James sentiu vontade de continuar com os olhos fechados, para apreciar a voz dela e sentir calor no peito, onde estava apoiada

\- James - Lily sussurrou novamente e ele é obrigado a abrir os olhos. Lily sorria calma e complacente, os olhos verdes dela brilhavam em sua direção como se guardassem várias estrelinhas. - Você tem certeza de que não quer ir lá com eles?

James ficou confuso um milésimo de segundo antes de olhar para sua frente, Peter e Sirius tentaram derrubar Remus dentro do lago negro, ainda sem sucesso. Como risadas deles chegaram a James animadas. Ele sorriu, quando Remus fez um feitiço que despejou água na cabeça de Sirius enquanto fugia novamente. James nega com a cabeça e volta a abraçar Lily penteando seus cabelos com os dedos.

\- Hoje não. Estou bem aqui - Ele suspirou e o leve cheiro de perfume floral de Lily se misturou ao cheiro de pinheiros - Você quer adicionar um?

Lily nega e se acomoda melhor, o ritmo da respiração dos dois se igualando.

\- Estou com medo de amanhã - disse ela em um respiro, quase como se não quisesse dizer.

\- Amanhã será mais um dia, Lily, vamos pegar o barco e sair de Hogwarts, não é o fim.

\- Mas o que será de nós?

\- Vamos ficar todos juntos - disse James calmo - Como estamos agora.

\- Você é um otimista inveterado, James Potter - Lily sorri e se sente saindo do peito de James - Mas lá fora, lá fora não é um bom lugar para estar, não para mim.

\- Para nós ... - Corrigiu James enquanto sentava.

\- Para nós - corrigi Lily concordando - Não sei se estou preparando? Será que não podemos continuar por aqui?

\- Você está! Preparada, quero dizer. - James Sorriu - Você é uma pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço, e mais forte e valente. Você não está sozinho, Lily, não vai sair de perto, você nunca vai ficar sozinho. Nunca! Eu prometo.

James sorriu para Lily que devolveu o sorriso aquoso. Ele segurou a mão dela e beijou, medindo secretamente ou o dedo anelar dela. Ele se casaria com Lily, ele viveria ou resto da vida com ela, era algo que James tinha certeza.

Eles se beijam, o gosto doce do beijo de Lily sempre tira James um pouco da terra, como se ele flutuasse. Quando faltam, eles se separam, James sorriu novamente.

Harry? - Lily perguntou para ele. James a parecer confuso. Lily repetiu fazendo com que seu sorriso sumisse - E Harry, James? Você promete que cuidaria dele também. Eu morri por ele e você ou jogou na rua.

James gaguejou, o sol de repente não era mais quente, o cheiro de pinheiro não mais presente. Os olhos de Lily faiscaram.

\- Onde está Harry, James? Onde ele está? Você promete, Potter, promete que ficaríamos juntos para sempre. - Lily chorava e batia nele - Você promete James! Prometeu ...

James acordou, não estava mais em Hogwarts, mas ainda podia sentir o peito ou o peso de Lily, mas dessa vez não era mais reconfortante, era dolorido.

Merda! - Um barulho de copo quebrado foi ouvido do outro lado da sala

\- Cala a boca, Sirius. Não ajuda nada, você está gritando deste jeito ou quebrando tudo.

\- Você tem noção, quanto tempo estamos trancados aqui? Mais de quinze dias, dezesseis se eu ainda souber o que é o dia e o que é a noite.

\- É óbvio que eu sei, ou você não acha que estou contando? Cada maldito segundo. Gosto tanto quanto você. E, pelas calças de Merlim, sexta-feira será lua cheia.

\- É isso que você está preocupado? Já estamos acostumados a ver este foco, Lupin, que é a maior parte das minhas preocupações, por um lobisomem na sala que eu estava bem ...

\- Você está maluco, completamente maluco, você vai destruir este apartamento em menos de um segundo quando me transformar.

\- Foda-se, pois que destruição! Ponha tudo abaixo, eu não ligo. Você quer saber o que me preocupa mesmo? Harry me preocupa, como Longbotton, uma porcaria de James, ou o tempo que está passando e Peter está ficando cada vez mais longe das minhas garras, isso me preocupa. Não a sua autodepreciarão ...

\- Eu sei! Merda, eu sei, ok! Também estou preocupado é que ...

\- Você só quer ter algo previsível.

\- Você está certo!

\- Você pode repetir isso? Tá, não precisa. - Um silêncio se instaurado antes da voz irritada do Sirius prosseguir - O que vamos fazer, Moony?

\- Não sei. - Remus suspirou - Acho ... acho que um de nós deveria ir atrás de Dumbledore. Estamos ficando sem comida também. Não podemos ficar mais tempo sem nada por aqui.

\- É a melhor ideia que você teve em dias. Vou trocar de roupa ...

\- Você vai ficar aqui com James. Eu vou atrás de notícias. Não me olhe assim, Sirius, Rabicho sabe sobre esse esconderijo, e James não está prestando atenção a muita coisa agora, caso ele esteja aqui. E eu te conheço, você está louco para ir atrás dele. - Remus exibido para Sirius que parecia estar mastigando algo amargo. Com um suspiro ele continuou - Eu sei como você sente, eu também quero achar Peter, nem que seja para saber ou porque, mas não, não adianta atrás há, infelizmente, ele é um rato, em todos os sentidos da palavra, vai ser como procurar uma agulha no palheiro.

\- E até lá ele está passando informações sobre nós para os comentários da Morte?

\- Não acho que ele é isso. Pense bem, Sirius, se Voldemort foi o mesmo qual foi o último lugar que ele esteve? E quem deu a informação para que fosse até lá? Você acha que os seguidores de Voldemort estão felizes de perder seu mestre? Não, Rabicho, esconder escondido, pelo menos era o que eu faria, no caso dele.

\- Você nunca faria isso - sussurrou

Parecia que uma nuvem de chuva estava estacionada sobre eles, podia sentir o ar pesado e a estática entre eles. Remus achou que não seria de bom tom apontar que eles estavam desconfiando dele antes de Peter se denunciar. Mas ele tinha certeza de que não precisaria vocalizá-lo, já que as bochechas de Sirius tomaram uma coloração rosada que parecia estranha ali, já que Remus não gravou uma vez uma vez se consulta o Sirius envergonhado.

\- Não, não faria - Remus deu um sorriso complacente.

O silêncio novamente ocupou uma pequena sala do apartamento 32, no edifício Barão de Warwick, em Enfield, norte de Londres. Para os outros moradores, o apartamento 32 nunca existiu, ou melhor, o antigo morador do número 31, acabou acoplando o apartamento vizinho. Embora, o atual morador, o Sr. Bradley, jure de pés juntos que seu apartamento não é um centímetro se quer maior que o excesso, caso você entre pela porta etiquetada com uma lataria desgastada, que quase já não mostra seus números três e dois, veria a sala escura e retilínea do mesmo sr. Bradley, Isso, obviamente, se você não fosse um bruxo e não soubesse uma senha.

Agora, se você aventurar uma bateria sem sinal de madeira queimada que fica a cerca de 10 cm do centro da porta, com sua varinha, sem o mesmo ritmo de acordar de volta em preto do AC / DC, você provavelmente verá uma sala magicamente amplificada , sombreada, com tons vermelhos e dourados como se estivesse em um eterno por sol. Um sofá preto como a noite que parecia novo, exceto os arranjos ou um gato feroz ou um cachorro hiperativo, estava no meio da sala virada para uma lareira gasta. Na parede, uma série de fotos coladas, cheio de pessoas e sorrisos, um menininho de cabelo preto bagunçado, parece ser reinar em quase todas elas.

No sofá estava sentado um rapaz, apesar dos primeiros fios brancos já serem visíveis, se mostrava um jovem ainda sem seus dias. Ao seu lado, outro rapaz, com aristocrática, por que seus cabelos eram demais para qualquer corte, ou deixando mais parecido com um idolo de rock, faça qualquer outra coisa. Este último parece perguntar, os olhos são fixos na porta lateral que dava para um dos quartos.

Remus se você está esticando como costas, precisava de um céu aberto logo, ou ficaria louco, sabia que Sirius e James pensavam o mesmo. Mas isso não significa que nenhum momento.

\- Certo! Dumbledore então? - Remus resmungou olhando para Sirius - Acho que é melhor usar um disfarce. Como anda sua transfiguração?

\- Maravilhosa, como sempre. - Sirius se pôs de pé. - Se é para disfarçar porque não vou?

\- James.

\- Certo - Sirius resmungou antes de apontar uma varinha para Remus.

O Cabelo de Remus antes era um loiro escuro, alterado para um tom de ruivo acobreado, um bigode foi adicionado no mesmo tom, assim como suíças. Seus olhos ficaram em um tom azul aguado e o nariz cresceu alguns pedaços e entortou levemente para a esquerda. Como remover Remo levou um soco, especialmente desconcertante, há algum tempo atrás. Remus ergueu sua sobrancelha, agora ruiva, em uma pergunta muda e jocosa.

\- Não reclame - Sirius respondeu - Até que você esteja bonito. Deveria me agradecer por tirar aquele grisalho de cima da sua cabeça.

Remus resolve uma gargalhada antes de ir em direção ao espelho do banheiro.

\- O plano é ver o diretor, notícias dos Longbottom e podemos sair daqui ...

\- Não se esqueça de perguntar por Harry.

\- Claro, Harry e o resto da Ordem. Então mantimentos - Remus exibidos para Sirius que concordou - Se eu não voltar até até sete troque a senha da porta e se eu não voltar até amanhã saia daqui ...

\- Moony ...

\- Sirius, estou falando sério - Remus or encarou - Vá para um lugar que eu não consiga adivinhar onde é e procurar Dumbledore.

\- Está bem. Então não demore. Eu gosto muito dessa senha e não gostaria de mudá-la.

Remus foi atrás de seu casaco e colocou, pegou uma bolsa de dinheiro de Sirius enfiando no casaco. Seus olhos selecionados como Sirius e uma compreensão mutua passaram por eles, que poderiam ser a última vez que viam.

Cuide de James!

\- Claro que sim.

\- Faça com que ele coma algo.

\- Sim, mamãe, você pode cuidar do pequeno rebelde.

Remus assentiu, e com uma pequena relutância partiu ao fechar rapidamente uma porta.

\- Certo, senhor Potter, chega de ficar escondido. - Sirius sussurrou.

Sirius criou e coçou sua barra por fazer, eles vinham se tornando um pouco negligente com a impossibilidade de sair de casa, mas o momento era fazer seu amigo levantar, então ele deixava a desejar por mais tempo. Ele encaminhou para o seu quarto menor, na verdade era mais um quarto da bagunça do que um dos convidados, mas Lily ou estava convencido de colocar uma cama, e nada tirava da mente do Sirius que insistia na era do James menos do que James uma cama quando ela ou expulsar a casa caso ele faça merda. O que Sirius acha bem coerente com a parte dela.

Sirius entrou no quarto sem bater. Uma janela estava fechada, deixando o quarto escuro, mesmo que a manhã já estivesse alta, uma confusão sobre a cama, indicando que James estava embrulhado nas cobertas. Sirius abriu uma janela, deixando uma luz esbranquiçada de novembro entrar.

\- Remus saiu - Sirius disse em voz alta. Parecia entranho no meio desse quarto, era como um cemitério no santuário - Estamos sem comida e precisamos de notícias.

Sirius esperou uma resposta, mas não houve. Ele sabia que James estava acordado, com uma ausência de filhos um dos indicadores, que para Sirius, que havia sido convocado sete anos no mesmo quarto que James, era definidor.

\- Ele também tenta saber notícias de Harry - Sirius espera mais um pouco, mas James não responde. - Certo, você não se importa? Esqueci disso. Pouco importa se Harry está bem - silêncio. A voz de Sirius é exibida, irritada - Merda, James, você nem quer saber? Ele está ele doente? E se ele estiver ...

\- Não continue - James disse irritado, ainda embaixo das cobertas - Nem pense nesta possibilidade. Harry é tudo que me restaura, é tudo que Lily deixa para mim, se ele ... se ele sofrer alguma coisa que eu ... eu não sei quem sou capaz ... eu não resistiria ... eu prefiro morrer.

\- Então, pelas cuecas de Merlim, ou você ainda está fazendo o que não trouxe de volta?

\- Ele é mais seguro longe de mim. - James resmungou irritado - Eu não fui capaz de proteger nem mesmo a Lily ...

\- É diferente ... - sussurrou Sirius.

\- Não, não é. - James respondeu com voz quebrada - Pode me deixar sozinho, agora? Por favor.

\- Não. Não posso, você vai levantar, vai tomar um banho, vai comer e vai esperar Remus junto comigo. Se ele não voltar, temos que sair daqui.

Sirius esperou pela resposta. Mas James se encolheu ainda mais.

\- Não, chega-se a esconder - Sirius puxa a coberta - Se esta é sua decisão, então assume e levante dai. Agora, James, não estou brincando.

James continuou sentado, colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. Sirius fez uma cama sob James desaparecer. O corpo fraco de James caiu com um baque no chão ou fazendo perder o ar.

Merda.

\- Avisei da UE - Sirius resmungou. - Tem toalha no banheiro ... e barbeador também. Você vai fazer torradas, se você não chegar em meia hora, você vai amadurecer tanto que você vai parecer com Avery, depois faça o jogo do nosso quarto ano. Fomos bastante criativos.

James criou sem humor, e não encarou Sirius, saindo pela porta.

Sirius suspirou devolver ou colocar colchão no seu lugar e correr com roupa de cama de qualquer jeito, nunca foi bom com roupas de casa, Peter levava o jeito pra isso, não ele, e pensar em Peter ainda ou irritava e dava vontade de esganar alguém, mas de novo, engoliu em seco. James precisava dele.

A cozinha estava arrumada e Sirius achou um saco de pão, de fato teve apenas três fatias. Remus deve ter saído sem Sirius pensou com uma pontada de pena. Colocou uma chaleira com água e quebrou o último ovo restante.

\- Por Merlim, vamos morrer de fome - Sirius resmungou.

O cheiro dos ovos e torradas invadiu a narina de Sirius ou fazendo salivar. Não se lembra da última vez em que ocorreu um fato decente. Mas sentou-se na pequena mesa e esperou James voltar. Logo os passos arrastados ficaram mais carros e James surgiu na cozinha, fazendo uma careta para maior clareza.

\- Sente-se - disse Sirius indicado e depositando quase toda a comida no prato de James - Coma.

E você? - James verificou o prato vazio de Sirius.

\- Estou bem com esta torrada - Sirius deu uma mordida tomando mais da metade da torrada para provar isso a James - Remus vai trazer comida, então coma.

James concordou em parar sem muita vontade de comer, mas para surpreender Sirius, ele devorou o prato inteiro. O silêncio foi restaurado, Sirius não conseguiu pensar em algo para dizer, sempre sabe como falar com James, sempre. Por mais que passassem o ano juntos, cada dia inseparável, Sirius sempre teve algum assunto, mas desde a morte de Lily, James foi comprado uma ferida que Sirius não era capaz de curar ou entender, um ferida que abria ou peito de seu amigo formara , também, um abismo entre os dois.

\- Sonhei com ela hoje.

Sirius piscou surpreso, e exibido para James tentando identificar se havia sonhado. James olha para Sirius como não está no visto, mas continuou.

\- Era mais como uma lembrança, do nosso último dia em Hogwarts. Ela estava com medo e disse que a protegeria ...

\- Pontas ...

\- Ela ... Ela ... Me acusou de abandonar Harry. Disse que eu havia ou jogado na rua - uma voz de James tremia - Mas eu não fiz isso Sirius, não fiz. Eu só quero proteger ele ... só isso.

\- eu sei - disse Sirius nervoso. James não chorava, mas parecia que faria isso a qualquer momento. - Eu não concordo, mas eu sei ...

\- Não, você não sabe ... Eu tenho medo, Sirius ...

\- Perder Harry? Eu também tenho ...

\- Não! Quer dizer sim, tenho medo de perder também, claro. Mas ...

O que? - Sirius esperou uma resposta, mas não veio - Mas o que, James?

James, Sirius precisou fazer um esforço para ouvir - Tenho medo de culpar Harry pela morte de Lily.

\- Você não pode estar falando isso ... Harry é um bebê ...

\- Eu sei, eu sei, mas ... - James estava quase organizando os cabelos - A culpa é minha eu sei que a culpa é minha, mas não consigo pensar e pensar ... e se Harry não nasceu nascido.

\- Remus Lupin, lobisomem, ou senhor me deu um sapato de chocolate após a primeira transformação em Hogwarts, disse que ajuda a lembrar o porquê estava fazendo aquilo

\- Remus - Dumbledore sorriu - Como você está?

\- Bem, professor, aguardando notícias.

Remus estava na antiga Ordem do Fênix, uma casa antiga no subúrbio londrino, ela pertence a Benjy Fenwick e Remus apostaria que logo a casa seria reabilitada pela família dele, já que Benjy fora assassinado. Com isso, eles podem achar uma nova sede, caso a Ordem permaneça ativa, obviamente. A Casa era razoavelmente nova e Benjy havia ganho em uma aposta, se as histórias que ele estava recebendo corressem. Talvez apenas por isso a família dele ainda não tenha entrado e ocupado o lugar, por isso, e pelo feitiço Fidelius que Dumbledore instalou.

Na Casa, como os membros da Ordem chamam, era simples em um estilo completamente problemático ou brilho do sol entra pelas janelas viradas para Leste, iluminando o escritório de prateleiras vazias, feitas em cedro-rosa, uma mesa no mesmo tom de madeira, coberta por papéis e mapas, organizada por extremante, como se alguém estivesse escondido em algum lugar para levar embora. A sede cheirava a poeira e parece que não recebo visitas há algum tempo. Tudo estava vazio demais, quieto demais.

\- Sente-se - sorriu Dumbledore - Receba os seus negativos por tempo demais.

\- Duas semanas - disse Remus sem se conseguir se conter.

\- Você tem minhas desculpas, não foi minha intenção de deixar você em silêncio por tanto tempo, mas tem medo de que James estivesse atrás de Harry, e apesar das considerações boas, com relação aos riscos, não pode ceder com o menino.

\- Ele esta bem? - Remus perguntou preocupado.

Sim. Tenho gente o observando. Petúnia ou aceitou, aparentemente, e está seguindo meu conselho de evitar que menino saia na rua.

Remus não gostou desta informação. Lily gosta de Harry, mas há muito tempo dentro de casa, e Harry é minimamente parecido com James, odiaria ficar em casa ou no tempo todo. Além disso, o "aparentemente" de Dumbledore não o convenceu. Seu rosto deve ter sido demonstrado, pois Dumbledore foi o mais enfático e contou detalhes do dia no menino, e quem era seu agente infiltrado.

\- E o resto da Ordem? - Remus engoliu seco

\- Descansando, acredito - disse Dumbledore com um sorriso triste - Alice e Frank ainda estão no Saint Mungus, infelizmente, que não há muita esperança para a recuperação deles.

\- Eles não ...

\- Não morrer, mas houve um dano psicológico muito grande. Eles não reconhecem mais ninguém, não lembram mais quem são, não falam ou se alimentam sozinhos. Um destino terrível.

\- Eles tinham um filho, não tinham? Como ele esta? Não me diga ... - Remus questionou chocado.

\- Ele está bem! Neville estava com Augusta neste dia.

\- Graças a Merlim - suspirou Remus.

Dumbledore solicita Remus sobre os óculos ou avarias. O lobisomem sentiu sua alma revirada e escrutinada em busca de alguma verdade oculta.

\- Acredite que não há mais problemas de exportação novamente. Os cuidados de praxe devem ser tomados, obviamente.

\- Mesmo James?

\- Sim, acho que você pode tirar o foco de onde realmente está Harry.

Remus assentiu e seu coração foi, Harry não estava voltando para os braços do seu pai.

\- Vencemos, Remus - a voz de Dumbledore vacilou, como nunca Remus tinha ouvido antes - Ao menos por enquanto, vencemos.

\- Bosta de dragão, Remus, se você não aparecer logo eu vou jogar você no próximo caminhão de lixo que passar - Resmungou Sirius andando de um lado para outro.

\- Deveríamos ir atrás dele - resmungou James, que estava sentado no chão, a cabeça apoiada no sofá os olhos secos no teto.

\- Você só sai daqui quando souber o que é seguro.

\- Não sou eu que eles querem - rem James James.

Sirius ou encarou bravo, não gosta deste James sínico. Seu amigo era alegre e otimista, sempre fora. Ele é relevante naquele momento, estava se segurando para não agradar a James, para não brigar com ele. Sentia que cada vez que seu amigo estava mais distante

Merda. - Sirius voltou a exibir seu relógio, foi feito em ouro e foi dado pelos potters no seu último aniversário. O prazo dado Remus já foi ultrapassado, mas o Sirius recusou um trocar a senha. - Merda, Remus, cadê você?

James suspirou.

\- Você vai abrir um buraco no chão. - disse ele em sua voz monótona.

Sirius Exibiu para ele indignado, mas não teve tempo de resposta. Pois ouvi alguém brigar com uma porta. Os dois levantaram uma varinha automaticamente, mas quem apareceu foi um Remus ainda nos seus cabelos e bigode ruivos. Um cheiro bom de queijo e molho de tomate invadido como narinas de Sirius e fez salivar. Ele não sabia que estava mais feliz com a chegada do seu amigo ou com a disponibilidade de comida.

\- Remus Lupin, conhecido como Moony, um dos inventores do Mapa do Maroto. Podem me ajudar? - Remus resmungou, ainda lutando para abrir uma porta pesada.

\- Você é um bruxo, Moony, pode dar um jeito nessas sacolas - Sirius sorri indo em sua direção e abrindo uma porta animada.

\- Não quis estragar uma comida a gosto - Remus deu de ombro - Não pensei direto. Não era uma intenção trazer pizza, mas me pareceu melhor que cozinhar.

\- Muito melhor, de fato - Sorriu Sirius, tirando as caixas de pizza da mão de Remus. - Você está atrasado.

\- E você não trocou uma senha. - Remus sorriu - Como esta, James?

James Considerou para ele e deu de ombros.

\- Ele não está mais sendo sociável hoje - resmungou Sirius - Largue essas coisas no chão, Remmy. Venha comer, James.

James se criou sem parecer muito animado. Mas fato ou cheiro de comida estava fazendo até salivar, há quantos dias não comia mais que pão e ovos? Mal se lembra do gosto de uma pizza. Era uma das comidas favoritas de Lily, ela exibia aos marotos, que adotava com alegria e prazer. Peter especialmente. Mas pense no que fazer, mas ainda levará tempo para desassociar essas memórias de quase tudo o que faz.

\- Por favor me diga que é de peperoni. - Sirius sorria abrindo uma caixa com um sorriso - Remus você é o meu novo melhor amigo de todos os tempos.

\- Não exagere, Sirius - Remus retrucou mas sorriu.

\- Sério, James está particularmente insuportável hoje - Sirius disse com a boca já cheia de pizza - Esta vaga está disponível, e você chegou com pizza.

\- Estou feliz de ver a sala, James - Remus respondeu sentando na cadeira na frente de Sirius e relatado uma cadeira para o James sentasse.

\- Sirius sumiu com meu colchão - James respondeu pegando um pedaço de pizza e mordendo.

\- Inteligente.

\- Também achei - Sirius sorriu - Mas então, Moony, novidades?

\- Sim - Remus terminou de mastigar, para irritação de Sirius, antes de continuar - Aparentemente, Voldemort foi o mesmo. Nem sinal dele, nada. Os julgamentos estão começando. Alguns estão sendo condenados sem julgamento algum. - Remus pegou mais um pedaço - Prenderam o filho do Barto Crouch.

\- That? - James Engasgou.

\- Sempre achei que ele era um meio estranho - disse Sirius.

\- Ele foi condenado pelo ataque ao Logbottom - Remus quase sussurrou saber que é um assunto delicado.

\- Eles ... - James começou a perguntar, mas foi interrompido.

\- Não, mas como estão, eles não estão bem, foram torturados, estão em estado vegetativo no St. Mungus. Aparentemente, foram levados a loucura - Remus suspirou.

\- E o filho do Crouch foi o responsável? - Sirius disse com asco.

\- Sim, mas não sozinho, por Lestrange - Remus para Sirius com um erro de pena e condescendência - Todos eles.

\- Obviamente - Sirius abanou a mão - Se houve tortura até quase a morte, com certeza Bellatrix estava envolvida.

\- Todos foram presos - Remus continuou - Todos confessaram. Estavam atrás de Voldemort, ou de quem os matou. Talvez não tenham sido encontrados.

\- Merlim - James passou a mão pelos cabelos - E o filhinho deles? Neville, se eu não me engano, ou outro ... - James gemeu, mas não continuou, Neville era uma outra criança que se encaixava.

\- Ele esta bem. Estava com Augusta quando eles foram atacados. Acho que estávamos indo para o funeral, não quiseram expor Neville. - Remus suspirou cansado - Augusta vai tomar conta dele.

Sirius encarou James com um olhar acusatório, aguardando James se pronunciar, mas ele ficou quieto. O gosto amargo na boca.

\- E Harry, Moony, tem notícias dele. Você conseguiu vê-lo? - Sirius perguntou.

\- Dumbledore não permitiu. A casa está com feitiços protetores. Nenhuma carta pode chegar nele e é irrastreável. Mas Dumbledore jura que ele esta bem. Ele tem Figg de olho nele.

\- Com todo meu respeito no Figg, mas sinceramente ou ela pode fazer algo acontecer? - Sirius Crispou.

\- Nos avisar - Remus respondeu - Ela está longe de qualquer suspeita, além disso, a presença dela não ativa ou rastreador de Harry, então saberá se algum bruxo esteve por perto. É um plano consistente.

\- Achei que não gosto de Harry estar preso com aqueles idiotas - resmungou Sirius de mau humor.

\- Não gosto - Remus suspirou parecendo cansado - Mas não posso negar que é um bom plano para proteger Harry de alguma ameaça externa.

\- Você não parece muito seguro - Sirius sussurrou.

\- Não são as ameaças externas que me preocupam - Remus perguntando para James - Não conheço os tios de Harry, mas com base em que vocês me contaram, não sei se é um bom lugar para ele.

\- Você está escondendo alguma coisa, Lupin - Sirius apontou acusadoramente.

\- Não estou escondendo nada. Dumbledore diz que ele está bem. Figg ficou com o último sábado, aparentemente eles tiveram algum compromisso, ela informou que estava bem. Mas para este dia, ele não tem saída de casa. Lily gostaria que ele saísse mais.

\- Lily entende que ele precisa ser protegido - James é declarado pela primeira vez, ampliando seu pedaço comido com raiva - Se Figg diz que ele está bem, é mais o suficiente para mim.

\- Mais o que suficiente? - Sirius sibilou com raiva - Desde quando é tão vivo o suficiente? Voldemort se foi

\- Veja, mas olha ou ainda estamos enfrentando. Harry é melhor que Longbottom - James retrucou - Então sim, é suficiente para mim.

\- Ele está longe do pai dele. Não sabemos se o mesmo está sendo tratado, isso não é suficiente, James, não é nem suficiente. Petúnia não gosta de Lily, aquele marido dela teode, você acha o mesmo que vai tratar Harry com carinho?

\- Sirius ... - Remus usa frear o amigo.

\- Não! - esbravejou Sirius - Não me venha fazer todo conciliador, Remus. Você está odiando tanto quanto esta situação. Eu vou dar minha opinião, James queira ou não. Ele fez o padrão de Harry, então, aqui estou eu, sendo o padrão dele.

\- Ele ainda é meu filho, Sirius. É bom você não esquecer disso.

\- Eu não esqueço, mas parece que você esqueceu.

\- CHEGA! - Remus bateu na mesa bravo, assustando os outros dois - Coma, James, você não está certo há dias! Sirius, fique quieto, eu concordo com você que Harry não deveria estar com Petúnia, mas James não tem estrutura emocional nenhuma para uma criança agora.

\- Mas ...

\- Calma, vou terminar de falar. Dumbledore disse que estamos livres, aparentemente como coisas estão voltando ao normal. A guerra acabou. Não precisamos mais nos esconder. Por que não começamos a viver de novo? Voltar para casa? James vai precisar de um lugar novo para morar. Merlim, vamos precisar de um emprego, e quando tudo estiver igual, pegamos Harry de volta.

\- Não vamos pegar ele de volta, Vold ...

\- Voldemort foi, por enquanto James. - Suspirou Remus - Vamos pegá-lo de volta, você precisa dele, companheiro, talvez mais do que ele precisa de você.

\- Meu ponto - Sirius sorriu maníaco.

\- Você vai juntar seus cacos, James, o seu direito. Chore por Lily e por si mesmo, mas não abandone Harry, depois que você não se sentirá bem ... Acredite, eu sei.

...

\- Pare de ficar nervoso - Sirius Rugiu - Você está me deixando nervoso.

\- Não aguento mais ficar parado - James resmungou em resposta.

\- Se você estiver cuidando de Harry, faça muito ou não. - Sirius resmungou baixinho.

\- Não começa, Black - James respondeu entredentes, como mãos abertas em punhos. Seu corpo era cada vez mais magro, como olheiras agora faz parte do seu rosto, ele era o retrato da miséria, talvez perdendo apenas para Remus, pós lua cheia, e isso era muito a dizer sobre o seu estado. Sabendo disso, James não continuou, como brigas infinitas com Sirius estavam deixando esgotadas.

Sirius insistia em morar com ele, na antiga casa de seus pais em Londres. James não teve muito como argumentar contra isso, apesar de Sirius ou aparecer a cada minuto que poderia sobre Harry em uma perspectiva de voltar a ficar sozinho ou assustava. Ele sentiu saudade de Harry em cada coisa mínima, seja o cheiro nos roupões de bebê que sobraram ou as fotos penduradas na casa inteira. E ele tinha medo de que pudesse ficar sozinho, se quiser, ou não, uma presença constante de Sirius não ou deixada chegar perto demais de querer matar.

James Exibido para o amigo, por traz da fachada descontraída, ele pode enxergar que Sirius estava preocupado. Conhecia aqueles olhos por anos, e eles estavam sombreados, Sirius era mais magro agora também, e cansado, muito cansado, como se carregasse ou mundo nas costas. Ambos estavam no corredor apenas no segundo nível no Ministério de Magia, no início de dezembro, e o corredor estava seguro com uma decoração natalina que parecia ter um mínimo de quinze anos, completamente deslocado entre fotos de prisioneiros procurados e folhetos de inscrição. Por uma das poucas janelas, você pode ver flocos de neve flutuando no céu cinza de Londres. James e Sirius estavam aguardando há vinte minutos no mínimo.

\- Black – uma voz gritou em uma das portas. Sirius tentou sorrir para o amigo e se levantou. Não parecia nervoso, estava com sua postura arrogante de sempre. A discrepância do que Sirius era para o que ele parecia era muito maior agora. Enquanto seus ombros eretos e seu ar arrogante eram visíveis para quem o via pela primeira vez, James via um espasmo esporádico da mão do amigo, a respiração mais irregular e até uma sobrancelha caída, outrora sempre erguida em sinal de desafio.

Sirius demorou um tempo ainda, enquanto James balança a perna nervoso e bufava não muito elegantemente. Mas quando saiu, Sirius deu um dos primeiros sorrisos genuínos desde o enterro de Lily. Ele havia passado, então.

\- Potter - uma voz chamada antes de Sirius poder dizer algo, James se parece com um suspiro. Seu amigo abre seu braço, aquele gesto de apoio incondicional que sente tanta falta nas últimas semanas. Sirius não precisou dizer nada, mas mesmo assim James achou que poderia chorar por saber que seu amigo ainda poderia ajudar.

\- Sente-se, Sr. Potter - o Auror indica uma cadeira, logo após James entrar. Uma sala era pequena, apenas uma janela mostrada no mesmo céu cinza antes, sem os flocos de neve, como no corredor, James imaginou que o Auror sempre gostaria de espelhar ou o clima exato do mundo exterior. Haviam mapas e fotos espalhadas pela parede. Pilhas de papel e massas mostardas em um canto. Um bisbilhoscópio rodava preguiçoso na mesa.

James se sentou e encarou o chefe dos Aurores, Rufus Scrimgeour ou encarou de volta, com um brilho sério e desagradável. James prefere falar com Moody, mas o Auror e membro da Ordem não pode fazer nada com relação a isso.

\- Por que você quer ser Auror, Sr. Potter? - Scrimgeour perguntou. James pesou antes de responder.

\- Foi assim o caminho natural. - James suspirou passando as mãos nos cabelos - Preciso fazer alguma coisa, tenho experiência em combate, enfrenta Voldemort e Comensais da Morte antes, mas não o tempo de seguir uma profissão logo que sai de Hogwarts.

Uma sobrancelha de Scrimgeour fez um arco que pareceu a James que estava ali alguma coisa errada.

\- Ah, o grupo de Dumbledore, sei ... Deixa eu ver ... suas notas foram ótimas - Scrimgeour resmungou mexendo na pasta que deveria ser o perfil de James. - Algumas linhas de mau comportamento, mas você foi monitor chefe, então não acredito que nada grave tenha acontecido. - Scrimgeour foleou todas as folhas, James presumiu ser dos testes que fizeram toda a semana.

\- Bem, ou pai de menino que sobreviveu no meu departamento com certeza me traria certo tipo de prestígio - Scrimgeour e James abrem como mãos nas vestes, odiava é apelidado de Harry, odiava ver foto do filho dele nos Jornais, chamando de Menino que sobreviveu, Harry era um bebê, pelo amor de Merlim, ele mal conseguiu andar e falava meia duzia de palavras formadas coerentes, mas, mais uma vez, James não disse nada.

\- De fato, um ministro gostaria muito de você por aqui, - Scrimgeour continuou inabalado, os dedos dele batendo na mesa, começando a irritar James mais do que gostaria - Mas sinto muito, Sr. Potter. Você não é aceito na academia de aurores.

James congelou.

\- Como assim? - ele disse num sussurro, quase um rosnado.

\- O senhor não foi aceito, Sr. Potter. - Scrimgeour falou calmamente.

\- Você ouviu o que eu disse? Eu enfrento Voldemort mais do que qualquer auror que você tenha nos seus corredores, eu enfrentei Comensais da Morte, gastei meus três últimos anos lutando nesta guerra e você diz que eu não estou aceitando?

\- Não, você não esta. Se houver alguns meses atrás, eu poderia implantar pelo senhor em minhas linhas, quando o senhor preferisse manter a clandestinidade. Mas agora não posso aceitá-lo.

\- Porque? James Rugiu.

\- Porque, Sr. Potter, o senhor não passou por nenhum teste. Seu teste psicológico deu emocionalmente instável, com perda de temperamento constante e explosões de humor. No seu teste de habilidades, você perdeu o controle da sua magia duas vezes, seus feitiços eram inconstantes ou agora o senhor o usava Auror Proudfoot com um expeliarmos, mas não conseguiu desarmar Jones. Seu exame de saúde deu anemia e depressão severa. Você não tem uma condição mínima de campo, Sr. Potter, para arriscar sua vida ou pior, dos meus subordinados.

James mexeu a boca sema falar nada. Sabia que não tinha sido o melhor nos testes, mas conseguiu, em certo ponto manter os demais aurores desarmados. Era esse o obtivo, não era? Quanto ao exame de saúde, ele poderia se alimentar melhor, mesmo que a comida tivesse gostado de serragem em sua boca. Aquilo não poderia estar certo.

\- Reconsidere - resmungou James em uma ameaça.

\- Não!

\- Reconsidere, Scrimgeour - James retrucou.

\- Não, é minha última palavra - Scrimgeour respondeu ainda sem transparência nenhuma emoção. James gritou de frustração, pegando o bisbilhoscópio e jogando outro lado da sala.

\- Se o senhor precisava de provas que não estavam aptas, esta foi uma. - Scrimgeour continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido, e um James não estava mandando um assassinato - Mas se o senhor faz questão de trabalhar no Ministério, o Bones tem uma vaga para você na Seção de Controle de Uso Indevido de Magia.

\- Isso é um absurdo. Quem ele pensa que é? - James puxava seus cabelos com raiva.

\- O chefe dos Aurores - suspirou Remus antes de tomar mais um gole da sua cerveja amanteigada - Não ria, Sirius, você não está ajudando.

\- Desculpa, Moony, mas é bom demais ele ter alguma outra reação do que isso por ai.

\- Ele praticamente disse que eu sou louco.

\- Ele disse que você está instável e com depressão. Você sabe o que é verdade. Sua magia está explodindo por aí. Você pode tentar novo ano que vem.

\- Eu não estou instável.

\- Sim você está - Remus suspirou - Agradeça a Madame Bones para obter um emprego, esta melhor que eu. - Os dedos de Remus cortam ou rotulam sua garrafa com um unha.

\- O idiota já te mandou embora? - Sirius resmungou bravo.

\- Não é assim, ele não pode fazer nada quando eu faltar durante uma semana inteira na última lua.

\- Pois ele era uma idiota, ele não contraria mais ninguém com seu conhecimento pela miséria que ele te pagava.

\- Efeito colateral de ser lobisomem, acredito.

\- Você precisa de alguma coisa, Moony? Dinheiro, casa?

Remus e Sirius olham para James, como se tivessem aqui algum absurdo. Os dois ou encargos de forma acreditados e esperados. O que James não entende, é que nos últimos tempos a interação deles era apenas entre Remus e Sirius, com raros resumos de James, ver ele preocupado com alguma coisa que era quase um alívio. Até lá, os testes do Auror até sua alimentação foram feitos apenas por Sirius ou Puxava ou Empurrava a Fazer. James não fez nada por querer. James atirou, tentando chamar a atenção dos amigos que ainda olhavam como sua cara explodida.

\- Não, James, não preciso de nada - o rosto de Remus é iluminado em um sorriso genuíno - Estou ajudando Archibald com sua pesquisa de animais das árvores, o trabalho de campo, você sabe. Se você deixar adiantado, por mais que me diga isso, ele não perceberá que não trabalhou na lua cheia.

James deu um sorriso mínimo, Archibald Coedwig era um antigo amigo de seu pai, tempos de Hogwarts, ele estudava criaturas fantásticas, mais voltado para criaturas de trevas, Grindolows, Barretes Vermelhos, etc. Remus, como seu ajudante por correspondência, Remus era responsável por coleta de materiais e pesquisa de campo, enquanto o Coedwig publicava os artigos. Não era prestigioso, mas Remus gostava e saia bem, Coedwig era tão elogiado, pelo menos.

Remus, por outro lado, parecia ter levado mais um choque ao olhar para James.

\- Deveríamos agradecer a Scrimgeour? - perguntou ele para Sirius.

\- Provavelmente - Sirius gargalhou, mais leve do que há muito tempo.

James resmungou, mas não se importou com as piadas, ele não se importou com muita coisa ultimamente, talvez apenas com Sirius, Remus e Harry.

\- Talvez eu devesse comprar um presente de Natal para Harry - ele sussurrou.

\- Talvez eu devesse comprar um presente para Scrimgeour - disse Sirius incrementado. - Claro que você tem que comprar um presente para Harry de Natal.

\- Precisar ser algo problemático - sorrir Remus - se algum problema ver um brinquedo bruxo pode se assustar. Eu e Sirius vamos dar algo também.

\- Claro que sim. Podemos ver-lo quando formos entregar. - Sirius quase pulava no sofá que estava, parecendo muito com sua versão animaga. James quase sorriu com isso.

\- Não podemos ver-lo - disse James - Foi uma condição de Dumbledore. Se alguém nos segue ...

Sirius fez uma careta

\- Claro que podemos, ele não precisa nos ver, se isso é ruim, tão preciso checá-lo. Você pode usar sua capa, ninguém vai se estranhar com um cão voador, ninguém sabe que eu sou uma imagem e o desejo de desilusão de Remus é tão bom que eu duvido que alguém perceba. Vamos lá, Prongs, uma espiada, deixamos os presentes na arvore e vamos embora, prometo. Prometo até não importar mais.

James Mostrou para Sirius e para Remus, se coração se aqueceu com os olhos de dois, ele queria ver Harry também, então, ele sabia que ele estava bem. Pensando nisso, ele concordou. Ambos comemoram.

\- Precisamos comprar presentes para o primeiro dele também.

\- Porque? - Sirius resmungou

\- Porque eles são filhos da mesma idade, é injusto Harry ganha quatro presentes e outro menino um só.

\- Certo - Sirius resmungou - Mas o mais legal é de Harry.

\- Claro que sim, Pads, claro que sim.

James fechou os olhos, esquecendo o dia, esquecendo que havia sido negada na posição do auror, esquecendo sua debilidade emocional, deixando levar pelo som de Sirius e Remus, ou o pensamento de Harry abrindo seus presentes no dia de Natal. 

... 

**Recados:**

1\. Demorei milênios, eu sei, acho que o próximo é mais rápido. Mil perdões, espero que não tenha muitas imperfeições direcionadas neste momento. Tente ser mais rápido para os próximos.

2\. Mudei o capitulo, inclui poema que originou o nome da FIC. Se você não quiser voltar para o leitor, pode procurar pelo Soneto 18 de Shakespeare, usando a tradução de Thereza Christina Roque da Motta.

3\. Ando lendo muita fic Wolfstar, estou pensando em enviar esses dois aqui tbm. Oq vcs acham? 

**Agradecimentos:**

**| Black | **\- Desculpa por te fazer chorar, espero que você tenha conseguido explicar. Com relação ao James sobreviver, pensando em todo o enredo que você não deve morrer ... E eu gosto da interação de 3 passos tentando criar um bebê, você não?

**Gauccy Volpi** \- Obrigada pelos elogios. O James está passando por fase difícil, ou não, Lily era tudo para ele, eu não sabia se o suporte perde-la. Eu espero que você entenda, mas acredite que isso não vai impedir que eu faça o pastar. ; ) #SomosTodosSirius

**Obrigada a todos que ainda estão lendo isso aqui. Meu coração e vocês**


End file.
